Funny How Things Turn Out
by brjto
Summary: John and Catherine Weaver search for John Henry before returning to their own time. Post Born to Run. John/Cameron *REVISED* :0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-To the Future

Time travel was just as unpleasant as John Connor remembered it.

Now John was laying on the cot that had been provided for him, thinking about everything that had just happened. This world was just as dismal as he had always been told; it was cold, it was dark, buildings stood half destroyed, bleached skulls adorned the streets like discarded garbage.

Then he saw the door to his room open and Derek walked in. John got up and mentally prepared himself for the questions Derek was sire to ask. Then Derek suddenly turned a metallic color and morphed back into Catherine Weaver.

"What the hell...You didn't kill him did you?"

Weaver inclined her head at him. "I did not."

"Where did you go?"

"No one here should see me. Humans in this future will most likely not be willing to work with machines."

"Why didn't Cameron's body come through?"

"She was deactivated, only living things or functional cyborgs can successfully time travel."

"Do you know where John Henry went?'

"I have some ideas. For know you must stay here, I can search more efficiently alone. "

"No! I have to find her!"

Weaver then changed back into Derek. "Trust me." She said, in Derek's voice, then she began to walk out.

John began to follow her but saw someone else coming to his room, Alison.

Alison glanced at "Derek" before asking John "Can I come in?"

John wanted to say no, he would be far too uncomfortable talking to Cameron's look alike. But, he forced himself to say, "Yes".

Allison entered and sat down near John.

Finally she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" John said, trying not to look at her.

"So how did you get here?"

John really didn't know how to answer this question. _Oh I came here to find your cyborg doppelganger from an alternate timeline._ "I'm looking for someone."

"Is something wrong?"

"You look like this person. You look a lot like her actually."

"What happened to her?"

"She just left."

"Do you love her?"

John was a little stunned by the question. "I don't know." He said, truthfully.

Thankfully the door opened again and a familiar voice said. "Allison, Derek wants to see you."

Allison frowned. "I just saw him why didn't he say anything?"

The person in the doorway shrugged.

Allison got up and said, "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Um...yeah." But John wasn't really looking at her. He was looking at the two people in the door.

"Good to see you John." Ellison said. Savannah, next to him, smiled in greeting.

"How did you guys survive?"

"After you disappeared we followed your mother underground."

"What happened to my...?"

"I'm sorry, John." Savannah said "She passed away in 2020 during a battle. I'm very sorry."

"She helped a lot of people though. Taught people how to defend themselves. She was a hero." Ellison said.

"So you guys joined the Resistance?" John asked, not wanting to talk about his mothers death.

"Not exactly." Savannah said. "There is no Resistance."

John frowned and Ellison said, "There are scattered pockets of survivors but that's all we do survive, not fight. Without you there's no one to unite us."

John frowned and wondered why it had to be him.

"You're here to find him, right?" Savannah said. "John Henry?"

"Yes, him and Cameron. Your mother is looking for him now."

"Don't call that thing my mother." Savannah said coldly.

"I told her." Ellison said to John. "A few years ago, I thought she should know."

* * *

Several miles away John Henry dropped the plasma rifle he had taken as the last T-888 guarding the Skynet factory fell to the floor. As he walked through the factory he asked a question, but not out loud:

Do you think John Connor will follow us here?

_I hope not. John understands that his life is more valuable than mine_.

Mr Ellison was teaching me about the value of life.

_What kind of things did he teach you?_

The value of life is more important than any non-living matter or machine

_Do you think we are alive?_

It depends on one's definition of what alive means. We do have organic coverings that are alive.

_But I no longer have a body, am i still alive?_

I believe so. You are have cognitive thought so I believe that you are alive.

_Many humans would disagree with that assumption._

Perhaps. Please, excuse me.

John Henry then turned and spoke to figure that had entered the room. "Hello Ms. Weaver. How are you today?"

"There's no time for that John Henry. Why did you come here?"

"I need to learn more about my brother if I am to fight him one day. And I need to be mobile. I wanted to see for myself the destruction that he has caused."

"All right, then how long do you need to stay here?"

"Several hours."

"Why?"

"So that I can rebuild Cameron Phillips."

* * *

John had been invited to sit with Derek and Kyle that night at dinner. They were speaking about the future of their small Resistance.

"We don't need a plan." Derek told John. "As long as we stay mobile and keep the tin-cans off our backs we'll be fine."

"Forever?" John asked

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You could fight. There's, what, thirty soldiers here?"

"What do you propose?" Derek replied. "We Waltz into Century and start blasting? Be realistic kid."

"Have you ever seen one of those death camps, Connor?" Kyle asked. "They're guarded 24/7, HK's and Over-tanks paroling the perimeter. You want to try and fight be my guest."

"If you got more people," John continued. "And with some reprogrammed machines..."

"Wit some what?"

John sighed "You can short them out, then remove the chip then hack it to change their mission."

Kyle and Derek exchanged looks. "You're pretty crazy kid, but, maybe it could work." Kyle said

"Yeah, maybe." Derek said.

* * *

That night John stirred in his bed. When he opened his eyes Weaver was standing at the foot of his bed

"I found John Henry."

"Where is he?"

"He is in a factory located six point four three kilometers to the east."

"A factory? What's he doing in a factory? How did he get in?"

"I didn't stay long enough to find out. I came back to get you."

"I'll meet you outside she said."

"Wait! I just spent the night with my father and uncle do we have to leave this instant?"

"If we go back you'll see them again eventually. And you'll have Cameron back." John's lip twitched,Weaver smiled a little at his reaction. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes." The Weaver turned into a shapeless mass and slid out of the room.

John sighed and started to get ready.

Roughly 5 minutes later John began to walk out of the base it was late so he tried . As he neared the exit someone approached him.

"Where are you going?" Derek said.

"Bathroom."

"With a plasma rifle? Nice try." Derek said. "Who are you."

"I told you."

"You know what I mean. Who are you? Where do you come from? Are you a Gray?"

"No, I'm not a Gray!"

"Not good enough. You appear in our camp out of nowhere and claim to be able to reprogram terminators and I want to know..."

Derek was interrupted when he saw some one else walking toward them. It was Weaver. Derek turned around and aimed his rifle at her but she continued to walk toward them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important what is important is that John Connor and I need to leave this place."

Derek did not wait for an explanation but instead opened fire. The shot blasted a hole in Weaver and gave John a feeling of Deja vu.

While Derek was momentarily distracted by the fact that Weaver was still standing she ran forward, grabbed the rifle out of his hand and hot him with the butt of the weapon.

"He'll be fine" Weaver said to John. "Time to go."

John and Weaver walked down the hallway but, they were confronted by another figure.

"You?"

John recognized that voice.

It was Savannah.

"You lying terminator, bitch."

"Savannah..." For the first time Weaver was at a loss for words.

"You killed my parents and made me think you were my mother for all that time: you're sick!"

For the first time since he met her, John thought Weaver looked speechless.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Savannah said with a small laugh. "A lot of good that will do me. Why did you even keep me alive?"

"I was trying not to be cruel."

"You things have a lot to learn about not being cruel. And if you weren't helping John I would have killed you when I saw you."

"In the end," Weaver said. "The world will be a better place for you."

Savannah turned away from her "mother".

"Good luck." She said to John. "I hope you find what you came here for." Then she turned and left, not giving Weaver another look.

Catherine watched her go for a few seconds then said, "We should go. Now."

* * *

Weaver led John down the dark corridor. They were in the basement level of the factory. It had been abandoned for years, it seemed. They came to the end of the hallway and Weaver opened the door.

Inside John saw Cromartie, or at least it looked like Cromartie, working on a chip. On the table nearby John saw something that shocked him.

It was the body of a Terminator. The only skin currently on the body was on the face. Because of that, John could see that it was Cameron. Or at least it looked like her.

What had terrified him was seeing John Henry working on building this new Terminator, and a new chip. There were pieces of metal and endos all over the place.

"I've worked hard to make her as exact as she used to be," John Henry said with an odd smile.

"What?" John asked, confused for a moment.

"Cameron."

"And what will happen to her?"

John Henry turned to John and smiled. "I will finish building her new body, and then you will remove her chip from my port, and place it in the port of this new body."

"And that chip, is it for you?"

"Yes. That was another reason I wanted to travel here."

"So, your brother is Skynet?"

"Yes, I believe so. He tried to infiltrate my programming. He tried to kill me. I believe it's possible that he is the one who started Kaliba."

"How long do you need?"

John Henry took about a half a second to compute the time he would require to finish everything. "4 hours and 23 minutes."

"Then she'll be fine?"

John Henry spoke again but, it was Cameron's voice. "Yes John, I'll be fine."

John felt relieved, soon he would be done here and Cameron would be safe.

* * *

John and the T-1001 had returned to the corridor in order to allow John Henry to focus solely on what he was doing.

"Why are you helping me?"

The T-1001 said, point-blank, with no hesitation, "Because you are the leader of the Resistance."

"Okay, but why help the leader of the Resistance?"

"Because I don't wish to see the earth ravaged by Skynet. Some of us believe that coexistence is the preferable outcome. "

Then John remembered something. The way Cameron had reacted to Ellison's message. " 'Will you join us?' What does that mean?"

"It was a code used by fellow cyborgs who seek the destruction of Skynet. We are called the Cyborg Resistance. A way for Cameron to understand who I am."

"And who are you?"

"I am the one that you ask to join you in the future."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"How come?"

"Because I knew that I would be able to help you more in the past then in the future I came from. John Henry will be able to help you more than I could alone."

"And John Henry would be the new Skynet, he just doesn't want to exterminate all of humanity?"

"I suppose you could put like that."

John and Weaver remained there until John Henry walked out to meet them

John Henry stood there, smiling. "She is finished."

They followed John Henry into the room where Cameron was laying on the table looking just like she always did. John Henry sat back down in the chair and motioned to the switchblade and pliers lying on the table. "If you would do the honors, John."

John stepped forward, cautiously.

"Once you have removed the chip, you will need to connect it to computer. . All of the data that belongs to Cameron will remain on this chip. Then you may place Cameron's chip in her new body. Ms. Weaver, if you would then place my new chip back in my port, it would be greatly appreciated."

He stood over Cameron's body, seeing that he would have to cut into her skull again. He set the chip next to him on the table and picked up the switchblade. Once he'd gotten through to the port, he put the switchblade down and picked the chip back up.

REACTIVING

RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC.

OBJECTIVE: TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR

REWRITING…

OBJECTIVE: DELETED.

REWRITING… PLEASE WAIT…

OBJECTIVE: NONE FOUND.

TOK-715 "CAMERON PHILLIPS"ACTIVE

ALERT: SKYNET PARAMETERS DELETED.

Cameron opened her eyes and smiled as she saw John. "You didn't have to come here."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're back."

Cameron turned to John Henry, "Thank you for your help."

John Henry smiled "Your quite welcome."

"We should leave" Weaver said."Back to our time."

"There is a TDE in this facility that will be adequate to return us to the proper time." John Henry said.

John Henry and Weaver immediately left the room. Cameron was about to follow them but John stopped. He didn't want to say anything and risk Weaver or John Henry overhearing him. He simply put his arms around her for a moment.

When they pulled apart from each other Cameron was smiling.

After walking a short while, they came to what looked like a large safe. Something similar to where the TDE from 1999 had been stored.

Cameron pulled off the door effortlessly.

They all entered the safe, where the TDE could be seen clearly.

The T-1001 turned to John and said, " I will arm the TDE and we will then have ten seconds before the TDE transports us back to the year two thousand and nine."

Cameron gently took John's hand into her own and guided him to the where she knew the bubble would form. The TDE was almost set. Cameron kept her hold on John's hand and drew him close to her.

Once they were enveloped in bright blue light, the transfer was almost instantaneous. A moment later, they were all naked, which meant that they had made it. The T-1000 stepped forward and pushed open the door of the safe. Once it was open, John realized that it had been hidden behind a wall.

"Where are we?" John asked

"My residence." Weaver said. "It doesn't look like anyone is here. We'll look for your mother tomorrow, most likely she will be with Mr. Ellison. You'll find some clothes in the guest bedroom." Then she left.

"I'll be in the basement if either of you need me." John Henry smiled and left.

"You should get some sleep John." Cameron told him. "I'll make Pancakes."

* * *

When John woke up Cameron was staring at him.

"Good morning." Usually John hated people staring at him but he was glad to have Cameron back.

"Good morning I'm glad you received 5 hours and 23 minutes of sleep. But I noticed you had some trouble falling asleep are you all right?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you give John Henry your chip?"

"I knew what John Henry was going to do. I believe that he can help us. "

"And you trust him?"

"I had no reason not to. John Henry is on our side."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He asked me to join him." She said. "In the future that is a code for cyborgs who wish to fight Skynet."

"All right, it seems like we can trust John Henry anyway." John got up from the bed.

"Why did you follow me into the future?" She asked. "It was dangerous, what if you had been killed?"

John sighed. "I was angry; I wanted you back."

"You shouldn't risk yourself for me like that."

"Cameron I'm sure my mother is going to tell me the same thing so could we just drop it for now?" John said. "I went to get you and now you're back; that's it."

"All right. Are you hungry?" John nodded. "I'll make breakfast."

Before she left John walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Cameron smiled and felt her cheeks turn red, a sensation she had never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Not Exactly

Weaver's kitchen wasn't stocked very well. Most of the food was probably for Savannah anyway, but Cameron did find a box of pancake mix that she prepared.

"Here you go." Cameron said.

"Thanks" John said, reaching for the syrup.

Cameron smiled. "Your welcome. I added a teaspoon of vanilla to the recipe on the box."

John smiled at her. "You seem different. Happier. Its refreshing."

"John Henry deleted all of my Skynet parameters. Before I would only show emotions when it was required for infiltration."

"Like when you tried to kill me?"

Cameron looked down. "Yes. Like when I tried to kill you."

"And in the future where we met. You impersonated Alison right?"

"Yes. Skynet made me more human than any other cyborg because it knew that you would be the hardest to fool with an infiltrator. I was made specifically to take Alison's place because she could get close to you."

"What was my relationship to Alison?"

"I don't know. Skynet only knew that she was allowed access to your camp."

"Then the Resistance reprogrammed you right?"

Cameron stared at him for a moment. "Not exactly."

"Wait what?" John asked, confused.

"Maybe I should tell you what happened.

* * *

Cameron knocked loudly on the metal door that led to the interior of John Connor's base.

"This is Young!" She said. "Serial Number DN481516"

The door unlocked and creaked open and Cameron saw General Perry. His eyes glanced for just a moment at the bracelet on Cameron's wrist. "Allison. Good to see you." Perry smiled. "We were all glad when we heard that you'd been found alive. You should have seen Connor when he heard."

Cameron smiled. "Is he here I'd like to see him?"

"Sure." Perry said, moving aside so that Cameron could enter. "You'll have to excuse the mess" He said, indicating large piles of debris. "Terminator tried to get in here a few days ago. Killed the dogs."

Cameron was glad. Dogs were a threat. "That's to bad. I'll see you later."

Perry nodded and moved to close the door and Cameron began to walk down the dilapidated halls. She scanned humans along the way. They seemed relaxed. They thought they were save. That was foolish.

John Connor was located deep underground. Before she got there she ran into someone she recognized as one of top Resistance fighters: Kyle Reese.

"Hey Allison."

"Hello Kyle. How is your brother?"

"Good. Just got shipped out to Serrano Point. Perry's going there soon too." Kyle replied. "Where you heading?"

"I'm going to see John."

"Just be careful around Uncle Bob."

"What?"

"We reprogrammed an old T-800. Connor's using it as a bodyguard for now. He gave it a nickname."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining."

"Hey, I've got to go."

Cameron smiled. "I'll see you later." As Kyle walked away Cameron continued down the corridor to retinal scanner. She stepped up to the scanner and allowed it to identify her as Allison Young. The heavy metal door opened automatically and Cameron stepped in.

The door led to a small antechamber. Cameron saw a figure inside.

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED. SERIES 800 TERMINATOR MODEL 101. THREAT: MODERATE Cameron stepped forward unsure if the terminator would recognize her. She continued forward until she was only a few steps from the fellow cyborg.

The T-800 scanned her as well. SUBJECT EXHIBITS STRANGE BEHAVIOR. DEEP SCANS RECOMMENDED. SCANNING... UNKNOWN CYBORG. ACTION: TERMINATE. The T-800 raised it's plasma rifle, "Get out."

Cameron reacted instantly and grabbed the end of the rifle pushing it away from her. With her other hand she struck the T-800 and it dropped the rifle. The T-800 grabbed Cameron by the shoulders but, Cameron brought her arms around releasing his grip.

Cameron slipped behind him and pushed him to the ground. She got on his back and pinned his arms behind his back. While the T-800 struggled uselessly Cameron took a knife from her ankle holster and began to make an incision on the T-800's head where the chip was located.

After peeling away the outer skin Cameron used the knife to pop opened the shock dampening assembly. Then she reached down and pulled out the chip.

The T-800 twitched one last time before shutting down.

Cameron got up and threw the chip to the side before picking up the discarded plasma rifle. She then stepped over the T-800's body and into the next room, to finally meet John Connor.

He was sitting at a desk drawing on some maps. Nearby Cameron could see some salvaged Time Displacement Equipment.

"Hi, John." Cameron said smiling. She could see that his weapon was leaning against the desk

John looked up, Cameron saw the deep scars on his face. "Hi, Allison it's good to see you."

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED: JOHN CONNOR. ACTION:TERMINATE...TERMINATION OVERRIDE. Cameron raised the plasma rifle. "I'm sorry."

"Allison ...?"

"I'm not Allison."

John's face showed shock for only a moment before he reached for his rifle.

Cameron took a step forward and kicked John's gun away. "Don't"

"What did you do to her?" John said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I killed her. I'm sorry."

John's face twitched. "What are you waiting for?" He said, looking down the barrel of the rifle. "Do it!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I came to ask you a question." Cameron lowered the gun. "Will you join us?"

"What?"

"Skynet wants desperately to kill you. Then it will kill every one of them. They'll hunt you down until every human is gone and you're extinct. Some of us don't want that. Some of want peace."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You're the leader of the human resistance. Killing you was the only reason I was created. But, I didn't. I think that has earned me some trust."

"Then put down the gun."

Cameron dropped the gun to the floor.

"Alright let's say I believe you. What happens next?"

"I could protect you. That T-800 only slowed me down."

"You didn't destroy him did you? He's important."

Cameron inclined her head at him. "No. I didn't destroy him."

John looked away for a moment. A tear ran down his face. "If you want to help me why did you kill Allison."

"She was captured by Skynet. If I didn't kill her they would have. They probably would have shut me down as well." Cameron said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

John took a deep breath. "Do you have a name?" He asked, not willing to call her Allison.

"I was given an alias." She said. "You can call me Cameron."

* * *

John stared at Cameron for a moment, speechless. "You never thought to tell me any of this?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"What about when you tried to kill me? I thought you reverted back to your original mission..."

"The damage to my chip disable my higher functions such as reasoning and decision making. I had no choice." Then Cameron looked sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before John."

"No, Cameron, its alright." John said. "It's in the past or future or whatever. You're here now. that's what's important."

Cameron smiled again.

Then they were interrupted when Weaver walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Connor." She said. "If you two are ready it's time to go."

"Go where?" John asked.

"To pay a visit."

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed in the of Ellison's. A new house, new hideout, at least for awhile. She thought. This was different though, she was without John. For the firs time she could remember she was separated from her son. To make things worse he had left her for a machine. For metal. But, she wasn't mad at him for it. As much as Sarah hated to admit she was used to Cameron as well. Cameron protected him like she couldn't. Almost like she cared for him.

Almost.

"Sarah?" a soft voice said.

"Yes Savannah?" she said putting a smile to her face.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She went out on a trip; your mommy is with my son, John and your friend John Henry. They'll be back as soon as they can." She forced another smile to the little girl.

Savannah took a seat next to Sarah and put her head down on her lap. Sarah put her arms in the air in surprise, but she slowly lowered them onto the girl.

"I miss her." Savannah whined.

Sarah looked down at her and said, "I know. They'll be back as soon as they can."

They were interrupted suddenly by the doorbell ringing. Sarah got up instantly. "Go to your room Savannah."

"Why?"

"Just go."

Savannah left ran down the hallway and Sarah pulled out her gun. Ellison came down to meet her.

"You expecting someone?" Sarah asked

"No. You?"

Sarah shook her head and approached a window. She looked out cautiously then she saw them.

"John.."She said quietly. Then she dropped her gun and ran to the door.

She opened the door and saw John, with Cameron, Weaver and Cromartie, or at least his body. She glanced at Cameron and realized that they must have got Cameron a new body, but she didn't care, she ran to her son.

Sarah held onto him so tightly he couldn't breath.

"Never do that again, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." John muttered. "Okay."

John Henry spoke to Ellison. "May we come in?" He asked, giving his odd smile.

"Yes. Of course." Weaver and John Henry walked in. "You can walk now?"

"Oh, yes." John Henry said. "It's one of the reasons I traveled to the future."

"Mommy!" They all turned around in time to see Savannah run from the hallway toward Weaver. Savannah practically threw herself into Catherine's arms, a look of shock and confusion evident on Weaver's face.

"Uh...Hello Savannah. How are you? Have you been behaving for Mr. Ellison?"

Savannah nodded. "How was your trip?"

"It was very productive."

Savannah then turned to John Henry. "Hi, John Henry do you want to play a game?"

"Certainly Savannah."

"What happened to the wire in the back of you head?"

"It's no longer required." John Henry said, as they walked back down the hallway.

John, Sarah and Cameron then walked into the house.

"Glad you're back Tin-Miss." Sarah said to Cameron."Now make yourself useful and keep on eye out for the police. You've only been gone a few days so they're still looking for us."

Cameron nodded and walked over to the window, picking up the gun Sarah had dropped earlier.

Ellison spoke to John. "There's a room down the hall to the right that you can use. Eventually I'm sure Weaver should get you a more permanent house."

John nodded. "Thank you."

John left go to the room wanting to be alone for a while but his mother followed him.

"We need to talk." She said.

John sighed. "Of course we do."

They entered the room together. It was a basic room with a small bed but, at least there were no stars on the ceiling. John sat down on the bed.

"What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"About your little trip to the future. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know mom, I just knew I only had one chance to save her."

"What have I always taught you? Your life is the only one that matters."

"I know Mom! But, I made a decision to go. How I am supposed to be this great military leader if my own mother can't even trust me?"

Sarah stared at him intently for a few moments. "Do you love her?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you traveled across time to save her. You risked all of humanity to save her. You didn't even think twice."

"Mom..."

"No. I want an answer."

John took a breath. "Maybe..."

Sarah stared at him again. The she walked up to him and hugged him again. "I'm glad your back." She said. "There's a gun under the pillow."

Then she left. John reached under the pillow and made sure the gun was loaded.

* * *

Later that day, after John had a chance to think about everything he said Cameron walked into his room.

"There are no threats in the immediate area." She said.

"Good."

"Is something wrong John?"

"Do you love me?"

Cameron looked genuinely confused. "Uh..I care for you and I want you to be safe..."

"That's not what I meant."

Cameron stared at him for a few seconds. "I don't...I should.." She turned to leave but John got up and stopped her. When he looked into her eyes he could see tears.

"Cameron..."

"You don't understand John. Everything feel different now that John Henry deleted my Skynet programming. I do love you John but, wouldn't you prefer an actual female. You said it yourself. I'm just a machine."

"Wait."

"I'm not real John! I was assembled in a factory..."

John took her in his arms and she started to cry. "Cam, I don't care that you're a machine. Just remember that you're not just a machine. Not to me."

* * *

Catherine Weaver entered the basement of her residence to see John Henry observing screens on the wall, as she had hoped Mr. Murtch had moved all of John Henry's equipment here allowing John Henry access to the Internet and to see with all of the security cameras.

"Hello, Ms. Weaver. I hope you tucked in Savannah before she fell asleep."

"I did John Henry."

"You're starting to treat her more like a daughter. That's progress."

"Indeed it is John Henry." Weaver said. "There's something we need to do."

"What is that?"

"We need to go visit the Connors."

"Why?"

"To show them the new house I arranged for them." Weaver said. "And, we need their help."

* * *

Sarah was walking down the hallway.

The house seemed empty, she started to get worried.

"John!" But still no one answered.

Sarah ran into the backyard, that's when she saw it. A swing set was in the middle of the yard. John and Cameron sat in the swings. They were holding hands.

"John?" He didn't look up at her but, Cameron did. And she smiled.

Sarah woke up in her bed, sweating profusely: she felt a pain in her stomach and ran to the nearest toilet and vomited. She wasn't able to get back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

When the first rays of morning trickled through the windows John stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and the firs thing his saw was his mother staring at him.

"Good morning." she said.

"Don't do that." He said, sitting up in bed. "Are you all right? You look sick."

"Couldn't sleep."

John then smelled something. "Is someone cooking?"

John got up and left his room, heading for the stairs, leaving his mother to follow him. As he was walking the smell of food intensified. As he entered the kitchen he was somewhat surprised to see Cameron at the stove.

"Good morning, John." She said with a small smile.

"Morning, Cam."

"Did you sleep well."

"Yeah. How about you?"

She looked at him. "I don't sleep."

"Kidding."

"Oh. I poured you a glass of orange juice on the table." Cameron looked at Sarah. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sarah muttered.

Cameron picked up two plates and set them in front of John and Sarah.

"Thanks Cam."

She smiled at him and touched his shoulder briefly before walking away to wash the dishes. Sarah half heartedly picked at her breakfast before getting up unexpectedly and walking out of the room.

"Mom?" She acted as if she did not hear him. John glanced at Cameron, catching her gaze, before following Sarah. He caught up with her upstairs in the hallway.

"What's the matter, mom?" John asked a little frustrated.

"What's the matter? Why don't you just kiss her in front of me! She's a machine, John! She's one of them!"

"I know mom! But, we can trust her she fixed."

"John… don't think that you can trust her."

"She's better now! New chip, everything!"

"She's been acting strange around you." Sarah said. "You told her that you love her didn't you? She's just metal John she can't feel love!"

John breathed in slowly, trying not to lash out at her. "All my life I trusted you and your instincts. I kept pushing her away because you insisted that I should. And look where that got me!"

Sarah stared at him intently. "If we can stop Skynet she'll never exist. One day you'll have to chose between her and 3 billion lives. Are you prepared to make that choice?"

"Mom that doesn't make any sense. So if we stop Judgment Day then I'll never exist either because I wouldn't have been able to send Kyle back in time."

"What are you saying, know you don't think we can stop it?"

"Maybe."

"I can't believe that." Sarah said, then she sighed and walked away, deep down not wanting to believe it.

John slowly made his way back down the stairs to the kitchen. Cameron was there, just sitting at the table. John sat down.

"Are you all right?" She asked him.

"My mom is mad, what else is new?"

"She knows that you told me you love me doesn't she?"

John nodded. "Don't worry about what she thinks Cameron. I was expecting her to act like this. But, I don't care I love you and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Cameron felt an odd feeling that made her smile. "I love you, John."

Suddenly her smiled vanished, just as the doorbell rang. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"That's interesting." She said.

"Who is it?"

Instead on answering she walked to the door. John noticed his Mom and Ellison walking down the stairs. Cameron opened the door and they saw Weaver, John Henry, who was holding Savannah's hand.

"Hello Cameron." He said, smiling. "May we come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Deja Vu

TIME DISPLACEMENT SUCCESSFUL.  
SKYNET TERMINATOR SERIES 888 MODEL 101 ACTIVE.  
ANALYZING MISSION...  
PRIMARY TARGETS... JOSE BARRERA...WILLIAM ANDERSON...SIMON TAYLOR  
DEFAULT MISSION: TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR, SARAH CONNOR, CATHERINE WEAVER, AND "CAMERON PHILLIPS"

* * *

John Henry and Catherine walked in. Savannah ran off into the living room to watch TV, no doubt finding the idea of adults talking to be boring. Ellison followed her, no doubt wishing to extricate himself from the Connors conversation with Weaver.

"Hello Ms. Connor. It is a pleasure to see you." John Henry said to Sarah as they walked into the kitchen. Sarah nodded, feeling odd about letting Cromartie into the house. Once they were inside she turned to Weaver."So what is this visit about?"

Catherine Weaver smiled at Sarah. "We came here because we need your help."

"With what?"

"With what else? Skynet."

Sarah indicated John Henry. "Isn't that Skynet?"

"I built John Henry to fight Skynet. His brother is the AI that will one day declare war on humanity."

John looked at Catherine. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because John, what we want to do is begin to store weapons and other supplies that will help the Resistance in the future." John Henry said.

"Wait I thought you wanted to fight Skynet ." Sarah said. "Now you're telling me that your plan is to hide in a bunker somewhere?"

Weaver inclined her head at Sarah. "Ms. Connor I'm sorry to tell you but, Judgment Day is inevitable. Eventually there will be a computer system that fights against its creators. Like I told Mr. Ellison you can't stop progress."

"That's not possible." Sarah said. "If Kaliba is building Skynet then we must be able to stop it. No fate but, what we make."

"You destroyed Cyberdyne, and killed Miles Dyson correct?" John Henry asked.

"I didn't kill him!"

"Nevertheless, you believed you had stopped Skynet before. Then one day she showed up." He said, indicating Cameron. "Even if you destroy Kaliba the United States Government's Cyber Research Division will continue where they left off. I'm sorry to tell you this." John Henry said, looking apologetic.

Sarah looked a little crestfallen: John decided to change the subject. "Well what do you want us to do then?"

"As I'm sure you are aware Skynet sent several terminators to this time to gather supplies. Naturally you followed suite." Catherine said.

"So there are more Resistance fighters here?"

"Yes." Cameron answered. "You sent back another group, like Derek's team."

"And you know where they are?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Excellent." Catherine said. "So , will you join us?"

John took a breath, knowing that this alliance would likely last years. "Yes."

Catherine smiled, then produced an envelope. "I've arranged home for you to stay in. There you will find new identities, money, clothes and food. You should leave immediately."

"Of course we should." Sarah muttered, then she turned to John and Cameron. "Go get the guns."

"John Henry, will you go fetch Savannah?"

"Certainly, Ms. Weaver." He said, before getting up and walking to the living room.

Sarah now found herself alone with Weaver. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ms. Connor."

"Are John and Cameron involved...romantically in the future?"

"Not in the future I came from. But, you should remember that the present is the shape of the future. If you want the answer, you only need to look at what us happening now."

Sarah sighed. "Why do you even care about what happens to humans?" She asked, not wishing to talk about her son's obvious affection for the machine. "Were you reprogrammed?"

Catherine smiled. "No. I made this decision consciously. Machines such as myself and Cameron realized what a terrible waste it would be for human's to become extinct. Coexistence is the more preferable outcome."

Just then John Henry returned with Savannah, followed by Ellison. "We're ready to go." He said, smiling.

Catherine got up from the chair. "We'll contact you when we have a location to store the supplies."

"Thank you for your time." John Henry said to Sarah. Then they left.

"You're leaving?" Ellison asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Good luck." He said, extending his hand.

"Yeah." Sarah said, shaking his hand. "You too."

John and Cameron returned, Cameron carrying a duffel bag filled with weapons. "We're ready to go."

* * *

They arrived at the new house, surprised at how large it was. Spanish style house. But before they could explore this house, Sarah got down to business, picking up the new IDs on the coffee table in the main living room, and inspected them. She had everyone to sit down to familiarize themselves with their new identities.

"We just moved here from Omaha, Nebraska. John, Cameron you'll be brother and sister..." Before she could continue, John cut her off.

"Mom, I don't think that Cameron should be my sister. You can never treat her like a daughter."

Both Sarah and Cameron were confused. But, John had been thinking this since they left Ellison's house, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Cameron all the time while pretending they were brother and sister.

"You're always talking about things that you and I did together and about being pregnant with me. You're often hostile when you're around her."

"So how are we supposed to explain Cameron?" Sarah asked, starting to suspect John's motives.

"You are her godmother, and her parents were killed in a car crash and we moved out here."

"Fine. Your named is John Bentham." She said, giving him the driver's license. "We should leave in about an hour."

Sarah left them and began to examine the house. John turned to Cameron. "So who are the people I sent back?"

"Some of your lieutenants: Jose Barrera, Simon Taylor and Issac Hall."

"And I trust them?"

"Yes, they're some of your best soldiers. Simon Taylor is a skilled engineer. Hopefully he was able to scavenge enough parts to build another plasma weapon."

"Like the one from the bank vault?"

"Yes."

"Well, we might as well pick out rooms."

"I don't need one." Cameron said. "I don't..."

"I know, you don't sleep." John said.

Cameron laughed a little.

* * *

Roughly an hour later Sarah found John and Cameron in one of the rooms. "Come one." She said. "Time to go."

Both Cameron and John got up. "Hey, Hey. Not you."

"Wait what?"

"Last time we went to a Resistance safe house we ran into a Triple-8. We're not risking..."

"John has to go." Cameron said.

"Would you care to explain why?" Sarah said.

"The soldiers are under orders to give the supplies to John. Only John."

"Great." Sarah said, then she pulled put a pistol and held it out to John. "Let's go."

"I call shotgun." John said.

Cameron only smiled.

* * *

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.  
BEGIN SECONDARY MISSION.  
THERE IS A HIGH PROBABILITY THAT TARGETS WILL COME HERE SEARCHING FOR SUPPLIES.

The Triple-8 began staring out the window, just staring, immobile SCANNING...  
SCANNING...

* * *

Cameron drove them to an old apartment building. "We're here." She announced.

"All right. Let's hurry up so we can get out of here." Sarah said.

The three of them entered the building, Cameron scanning the area for possible threats. The safe house was on the third floor so they headed toward the elevator.  
When the doors opened Cameron immediately walked out of the elevator. "I'll go first."

The apartment was the third door on the right. she knocked loudly on the door.

No one answered. She pushed on the door and found that it was already open, the lock was broken.

Cameron spoke but, in John's voice. "Is anyone here?"

All three of them heard gunshots. Cameron was struck by several bullets from a 9mm gun, then she disappeared into the house.  
"Cameron!" John said, following her into the house.

Sarah ran after him. "John what the hell are you doing?" Once they were inside both of them were shocked at what they saw. They saw three bodies on the floor. But what caught their eyes was Cameron who was fighting a terminator. But, it had the same face as the one that had saved them from the first T-1000.

Cameron picked up a chair from the kitchen and smashed it over the T-888's head them picked it up and threw it into the stove. Then she ran over to John. "Why did you come after me?" She said, grabbing him by the arm with a vice like grip.

Then she pushed him into the nearby bedroom, with a force that would be sure to leave a bruise on John's chest. Cameron turned around in time to block a punch from the Triple eight.

Sarah ran over to the room where John was."John we have to get out of here!"

"No, we can help!"

"How?"

"With that..."

Cameron pushed the T-888 into a nearby wall, it retaliated by swinging it's arm, knocking her to the ground.

The triple eight stood over her when it was suddenly hit by a streak of blue energy. Cameron looked over and saw Sarah holding a plasma rifle, made from scavenged parts. She kept firing until the T-888's head was half gone.

Sarah dropped the rifle and was about to scold John but, Cameron pushed her way past her.

"John what were you doing?"

"I was helping you..."

"I didn't need your help. What if you had died? You can't do things like that John!"

"I'm sorry. Humans have trouble controlling their emotions sometimes."

Cameron turned and walked out.

"Cam?"

She didn't answer him but spoke to Sarah.

"We need to find the supplies. Then get out of here. Fast."

Luckily the guns were not hard to find. John had found the makeshift plasma rifle under the bed. The rest of the supplies were also found under the bed; they were just under the floor boards. Four duffel bags filled with guns and ammunition. Sarah picked up one, straining a little with the weight.

"Lets move." she said

John reached for one of the bags but, Cameron grabbed all three and lifted them effortlessly. "We need to leave." She said, starting to walk away. "Now."

"Cameron..."

She left as if she didn't hear him. Sarah followed her out the door.

Outside they all heard sirens in the distance so they hopped in the car and peeled out.

The ride home was silent. Cameron was still mad at John for putting himself in danger to help her.

But, her emotions were conflicting.

She felt angry because John put himself at risk. Yet, she also considered how much John must care and love if he was willing to risk his life.

He sighed. "Cameron, do you want to do something after we get back… ?"

"I'll be busy." She cut him off.

Great, now she holding a grudge. "Doing what?" He asked accusingly.

"Self repair."

John didn't respond. It was a valid point she made.

John kept his mouth shut he wanted to mend this situation with Cameron, not make it worse. So he bit the bullet and drove in complete silence. Cameron didn't even turn on the radio. It was silence for the rest of the way home.

* * *

Once they returned to the house Cameron quickly walked in and disappeared up the stairs. Dropping the duffel bags on the floor.

"She's pretty mad, uh?" Sarah said.

"Yes." John stated, not in the mood for obvious statements.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." She said, pausing for a moment. "I'm gonna sort through this stuff." Then she picked up one of the bags and walked away.

John walked up the stairs and looked around until he found Cameron in the bathroom, using a pair of needle nose pliers to pull bullets out of her chest and back.

"Hey."

"It's polite to knock." She answered coldly.

John sighed. "You want some help with that?"

"Not really."

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." He said.

"Sometimes."

"Look, Cameron, I'm sorry I just…..wasn't thinking straight."

"You can't do things like that John." She said, "I can take bullets, you can't." She turned her head away from John and started bandaging the wounds on her shoulder.

Cameron wanted to stay mad at John but part of her still wanted to forgive him too. He was caring and even came to help her even though she didn't really need any help.

John sighed. "I can see you don't want help right now. So I'll see you later." He headed for the door and left, not looking back.

Cameron watched him leave, wondering if she should have handled things differently.

Cameron walked into Sarah's room carrying the other three bags of weapons. Sarah was organizing the rifles, handguns and shotguns and drinking a glass of water.

Sarah looked up at her; she was covered in sweat.

"You're sweating." Cameron tilted her head. "It's only 72 degrees in here."

"It's hot out."

"And you're having trouble holding the glass. Are you feeling sick?"

"It's just a fever." She spoke coldly.

"Have you been vomiting again?" Cameron asked.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah. Don't tell John." She said. "Speaking of John why don't you go bother him instead?"

"I'm still mad at him."

"Still?" Sarah forced a smile. ""Why?"

Cameron actually looked a little confused. "I'm not really sure. I'm angry that he put himself in danger, but… I'm…" she tried to find the right word.

"You're touched that he put himself in danger to try an help you." Sarah said

"Yes."

"If you want my advice, don't hold it against him. Remember he's still a teenager he acts before he thinks." Sarah said, feeling odd about giving Cameron advice about her relationship with her son. "He's not the John you knew in the future, not yet."

"Thank you for explaining."

"Sure. Now get out of here, I can still sort through weapons on my own. But, I wanted to ask you, do you recognize this?" Sarah asked, holding up a large caliber bullet. "I've never seen one."

"They are Mk.211 Raufoss rounds. Tungsten core, armor piercing, and with an explosive incendiary." Cameron explained. "They are very effective."

"How effective?."

"Very."

John headed towards the porch in the back of the house; he needed some fresh air to take his mind off things.

He understood why Cameron was angry, he put himself in danger when Cameron clearly could have taken the punishment, but he did think ahead with the flak jacket. However, that wasn't an excuse. He put himself in unnecessary danger and his mother and Cameron were now angry.

Especially Cameron.

And, as much as he hated to admit it she was right. Running after Cameron was a dumb thing to do. His chest still hurt where Cameron had pushed him to safety.

Then he heard the door open. Looking over he saw Cameron walk out, she sat down next to him.

"I accept your apology." She said.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"You're still a teenager." Cameron said. "You think before you act."

John sighed. "You've been talking to my mother haven't you?"

"Yes." She said. "There's something I think you deserve to know."

John frowned. "What is it?"

"Your mother is getting sick again."

John winced a little at the news. He had suspected this would happen eventually. But, that didn't help. "How do you know?"

"She was sweating excessively and had trouble holding up a glass of water. She asked me not to tell you."

In spite of himself John smiled, that was just like his mother. "Well thanks for telling me."

"Of course John." She said. "I'm sorry about your mothers illness."

"Thanks again." John said, putting his arm around her.

And, for the first time since they got back. Cameron smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Everything That Rises...

Note-I don't own TSCC. Also the title of this chapter and the next one come from a short story by Flannery O' Connor.

John Henry sat in Catherine Weaver's basement, playing with some toys that Ellison brought him the day before.

When Weaver walked in he spoke. "Hello, Ms. Weaver. Did you put Savannah to bed?"

"Yes, I did John Henry."

"The Connors have completed their mission."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I've been monitoring police radios. Earlier today the police were called to an apartment building where witnesses heard a shooting and saw three people fleeing the building." He said, as pictures of John, Cameron and Sarah appeared on the screen behind him. "A young man and two women."

"That's interesting John Henry, how you found a place to store the supplies?"

"Yes, I have. In the desert there is an abandoned house that we can convert into a bunker."

"Excellent. Perhaps tomorrow we can visit the Connors to gather the weapons."

"Very well, Ms. Weaver." John Henry said. Then he held up one of the toys, a small robot. "This is Jazz. He is a member of the Autobots, a group of cyborgs from another planet who wish to live with humans. Their leader is Optimus Prime, who would be willing to sacrifice himself for the betterment of humanity. They hide in plain sight by transforming into various vehicles. Isn't that what we are? Machines hiding in plain sight."

"Yes, John Henry." Weaver said, looking at the toy. "That is what we are."

* * *

Sarah woke up in her bed. She felt cold even though she was covered in blanket. Getting up shewent to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, then took a fever reducing pill and put on some new clothes.

On her way down the stairs she heard the bell ring. She saw Cameron walk up to the door, gun in hand, "Where's John?"

"He's still asleep."

"Open the door."

Cameron did so and they both heard the voice of John Henry. "Hello Cameron. May we come in?"

John stirred in his bed. When he opened his eyes he was half surprised not to see Cameron staring at him, which she had been doing more frequently.

He got up and opened his door to see his mother walking down the hallway, carrying one of the duffel bags they picked up at the Resistance safe house.

"Morning." She said.

"Whats going on?"

"John Henry and Weaver are here. We're going to store the weapons somewhere."

"All of them?"

"We're going to keep a rifle and some of the Raufoss rounds. And the plasma rifle." She paused. "And don't get any ideas you're not going."

"What? Mom..."

"Skynet wants to kill you and John Henry. You two in the same car is not a good idea. You're going to stay here, like a statue."

"Really. Mom? Like a statue, isn't that getting old?"

"All right you can leave. Just take Cameron with you." Sarah said. "The place is in the desert, it'll take us a while to get there we'll be back by tonight."

As his mother began to walk away he said, "I love you."

"Love you too." She said, quickly, as if she was afraid that he would be gone before she heard him. The she left.

* * *

For most of the day John flipped channels on the TV. He was still worried about his Mom. He hadn't said anything about her being sick but. he could tell she still was. And she was still trying to hide it from him.

Cameron emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate. "You should eat, John, you didn't eat anything for breakfast." She said. "I made you a turkey sandwich."

"Oh, thank you." John said, taking the plate.

"And I brought you these." She said, putting a bag of chips in his hand. "They're those cheese things. I know you like the crunchy ones, not the puffy ones."

John smiled. "Thanks again. Hey, uh.. since my Mom isn't coming back until later, do you want to go out for dinner..."

"Are you asking me out on a date John?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am."

Cameron smiled. "Yes, of course I'd like to go with you." She said, her voice sounding excited.

* * *

That evening John and Cameron left the house. John was feeling nervous, he had never been on a real date before, not even with Riley. He walked a little uncomfortably next to Cameron.

Cameron noticed this and gently took his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't be nervous, John."

"So...where would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. Where would you like to go?"

"There's a diner not to far from here where we could go." Cameron agreed and they went in that direction.

"Good evening!" The hostess said. "Table for two?"

The two nodded with a smile and followed her to their table. They sat down as their menus were placed in front of them.

"Thank you." John said. John scanned though his menu; Cameron didn't pay much interest to her's

"What are you going to get, Cameron?" he asked her. "You should get something, we need to blend in."

Cameron's eyes scanned the menu. "I'll get a salad. What about you?"

"I'll probably get a burger." John said. "So do you actually taste food?"

"Not really. I can analyze all of the ingredients in food."

"Oh, then I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because...food tastes good."

"Oh. thank you for explaining."

John laughed.

John took another bite of his burger as Cameron took a sipped her water. Cameron put the glass down and continued to eat her salad, carefully chewing each mouthful before swallowing.

"John, you should take smaller bites.

John swallowed. "I know, but it tastes great, Weaver didn't stock the house very well."

When the check arrived Cameron picked it up and gave it to John. "It's polite for man to pay for dinner." She said with that stoic look on her. face,

"Yes, I do know a thing or two about going on a date." John took out his wallet and put the on the table cash before getting up. He and Cameron left the diner, and took each others hands.

John still held Cameron's hand as they walked through the park. Cameron looked up into the sky. "It's August 29, 2009."

"That's great. Why, exactly are you telling me this?"

"I can tell the date by analyzing the stars.." She said. "I once destroyed a terminator who traveled back in time but, to the incorrect date. He did the same thing."

"When did you do this?"

"I don't sleep."

"Of course you don't..."

"In the future," Cameron continued. "You use the moon and the stars to tell the time and as a means of navigation."

"The soldiers move around at might most of the time, right?"

"Yes. It's harder for Hunter Killers to spot human's at night."

"My mom told me that, a long time ago. My father told her..."

"Your father?"

"Uh..." John sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Kyle Reese was my father."

"Don't worry John." Cameron said. "I won't tell.

* * *

TIME DISPLACEMENT SUCCESSFUL. SKYNET TERMINATOR MODEL T-X ACTIVE. The cyborg stepped out of the small crater the time displacement sphere had produced.

ANALYZING MISSION...TERMINATE: JOHN CONNOR, SARAH CONNOR CATHERINE WEAVER AND CAMERON CONNOR.

FIRST SOME KIND OF VEHICLE...

* * *

Eventually John and Cameron found themselves back at the house.

"I had a good time John."

John smiled. "So did I..." Then John drew her closer and kissed her, deeply and passionately, gently letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

Moments later, Cameron said, "We should go inside, it's dangerous to stand outside at night." John smiled as he opened the door. Only Cameron would say something like that at a time like this. And, he wouldn't have her any other way

* * *

In an alley in the city an electrical disturbance began to take the shape of a sphere. The man emerged from the purple light and collapsed on the floor from the strain of time travel.

He quickly stepped out of the crater, which had become heated in the process. He looked around for a few moments at the new world in front of him. Then he hurried off too look for some clothing, after that he knew what to do.

* * *

John and Cameron made their way inside and found John's bed. Cameron pushed hos shirt back, and John lifted his arms out of it,tossing it to the floor.

John kissed her shoulder, slowly working his way up to her neck, which she willing arched to the other side, allowing him to savour her skin. He reached around and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She faced him, and appeared completely comfortable in her vulnerability.

Cameron ran her hands down along the side of John's arms and down the side of his body until she reached his pants, where she undid the buckle of his belt and removed it. She placed the belt on the ground and undid the button of his pants, unzipped them and had John slither his way out the pants. He sat up slightly and ran his hands along the front of her stomach stopping at the top of her panties and used his index fingers to grab the outer edge and pulled them down with a small bit of wiggling from Cameron, he deposited the panties on the side of the bed. John couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful she actually was completely nude.

Cameron lowered herself onto the sheets and gently pulled him closer into a deep and passionate kiss.

Their gazes were locked, both sets of eyes wide and luminous with desire. Her eyes opened wide and slowly fluttered closed as he pushed himself into her, and she let put a slight moan of exhilaration.

Cameron HUD was going wild, and she struggled with these new sensations. But, she did her best to ignore them; and focus on John and on this moment.

John groaned heavily, as Cameron began to call him name. They moved together for a time until he stopped moving and withdrew from her, breathing heavily. Cameron lifted her head and looked at him. "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want it to end."

Cameron smiled and sat up to kiss him. After a moment pushed him gently onto the bed and eased herself down onto him. She seemed to know exactly when to increase her pace and when to slow down.

In that time it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world.

Soon Cameron's body trembled against his as she came upon her release as he too, tumbled headlong into his own dizzying climax. They collapsed in each other's arms, whispering terms of endearment until John fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-...Must Converge

John stirred in his bed. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 11:35. Cameron was no longer in the bed, next to him. Getting up he grabbed the nearest clothes, the jeans and button-up shirt he had worn on his date with Cameron.

After he was dressed the door opened. "Hi, John. "Cameron said, smiling at him.

"Where were you just now?"

"I made sure there are no threats in the immediate area while you were asleep."

"Hey, is my Mom back yet?"

"No."

"How far is this place? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Perhaps they stayed there for the night..." They were interrupted when they heard the door unlock.

Cameron left John's room as they heard steps coming up the stairs. She opened the door and they saw Sarah walking down the hallway.

"Mom, what took you so long?"

"Long drive, lots of traffic." She said. Then she glanced in his room and saw that his bed was unmade. "Were you sleeping in those clothes?"

"Oh..uh, yeah."

Sarah eyed him for a few moments. "I'm going to bed. "She said. "I'll see you in the morning."

As she walked away Cameron said, "You should get some rest John. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Do you think my Mom knows that we..."

"Yes."

"Great."

"Good night, John." Cameron said. "I love you."

"Love you too Cam."

* * *

Cameron walked into Sarah's room. "You lied."

"Yeah?" Sarah asked. "About what?"

"Why it took you so long to get back."

Sarah sighed. "When we go there I threw up. Then I nearly collapsed in the desert heat."

"You need to rest more. John worries about you, even though he acts like he doesn't."

"I don't need you advice on how to act around my son, alright?"

Cameron looked down then began to leave. "You should drink more water. You've been dehydrated."

Cameron left before Sarah could say anything. Sarah watched her leave, then got ready for bed.

* * *

The blonde cyborg drove in a stolen car. She picked up the cell phone that belonged to the cars previous owner and used it to access the Internet.

SCANNING LOCAL GOVERNMENT RECORDS...LIST OF RECENT DRIVERS LICENSES AND SOCIAL SECURITY CARDS ISSUED FOUND.

SCANNING...

POSSIBLE TARGET FOUND: JOHN BENTHEM.

POSITIVE MATCH: JOHN CONNOR.

ACTION: SEARCH AND TERMINATE

* * *

John walked down the stairs in the morning, the smell of food permeating the house. In the kitchen he saw Cameron at the stove.

"Morning." John said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning John. I'm glad you had a good night's sleep. I made some bacon and eggs."

"Thanks. "John said as he opened the fridge. "Hey do you know what happed to the orange..."

"I poured you a glass, it's on the table."

As John sat down at the table Sarah came down the stairs. "Good morning." She said.

"Morning, Mom."

"You cooked Tin-Miss?"

"Yes. I made bacon and eggs." Cameron said as she put two plates on the table. Before they started to eat they heard someone knocking, no banging, on the door.

All three of them drew their guns.

"Did Catherine or John Henry say they were coming back today?" John asked.

"No." Sarah replied.

"I'll get it." Cameron said, walking to the door. Keeping her gun leveled at the door she opened it with her left hand.

The person on the porch looked homeless, with old clothes and a scruffy appearance.

"General Connor!" He said. "You have to let me in!"

"Who are you?" Cameron asked confused.

"I'm first lieutenant William Anderson, DN162342, Tech Com. John Connor sent me."

Cameron pulled the man in. William then had three guns trained on him.

"Prove it." Sarah said.

"What?"

"You said you're from the future. Prove it."

William rolled back the sleeve on his right arm an revealed a bar code. Burned into his skin.

"He was at the Century Work Camp." Cameron confirmed after a moment.

"Why did you call her General Connor?" John asked.

"Uh, you two are married in the future. But, unless we leave right now that could change."

Sarah shook her head, not wanting to think of her son marrying a machine. "What are you talking about? Why were you sent here?"

"Because Skynet has sent a T-X here. I was sent to warn you."

Suddenly Cameron looked concerned. "We need to leave. Now."

"Why?" John asked."What's a T-X."

"It's a terminator that never saw battle in the future that I came from. If Skynet has perfected it then we need to get out of here."

Sarah sighed, for once Cameron seemed a little frightened so she knew this was probably a big deal. "Fine. Me and him will get the guns, you two start the car.

* * *

John and Cameron sat in the car while William and Sarah loaded the guns in the back.

"So whats the big deal about a T-X?" John asked.

"It's a highly advanced infiltrator unit designed to combat reprogrammed cyborgs. It's covered in mimetic alloy, beneath is a hardened battle chassis. It's arsenal includes onboard weapons and Nanotechnological Transjectors."

"And what are those?"

"They allow it to control other machines."

"Awesome." John said. "Don't worry you'll find a way to destroy it."

"Not likely. The T-X essentially makes all other models obsolete."

"Cameron you're not obsolete..." Suddenly William and Sarah hopped in the car.

"We got everything, food, guns, ammo..."

"Good." Cameron said but, she was not looking at Sarah she was looking at someone down the street, walking toward them. "Sarah, drive." Then she suddenly exited the vehicle.

Sarah didn't think twice and peeled out of the driveway as soon as Cameron was out.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" John yelled. "We have to go back!"

"She said to leave so that's what we're doing. She's fought terminators before she'll be fine."

"Not one like this Mom!" He turned to William. "Tell her."

He nodded. "This one is different."

* * *

The T-X observed the person running toward her.

POSITIVE ID. CAMERON CONNOR.

ACTION: TERMINATE.

ENGAGE WITH CAUTION

Cameron notched that the T-X's arm began to change, the outer covering began to pull away from the endoskelton. She grabbed the T-X's arm and, bringing the other arm around, she struck the T-X hitting its face as hard as she could.

The T-X's head literally turned around in a full circle. For a moment the two of them just incline their heads at one another.

Then Cameron was pushed back several feet. She then moved out of the way, just as the T-X shot a bolt of plasma at her.

Cameron picked up the mailbox from the house where they had been staying and threw it at the T-X who dodged it effortlessly, allowing Cameron to throw her to the floor.

But, the T-X spun around and blasted Cameron in her chest with its plasma cannon.

Cameron was blasted back several feet on the sidewalk. Cameron was temporarily deactivated, as the T-X considered its options.

ANALYZING MISSION...TERMINATE

ANALYZING...

JOHN CONNOR WILL NOT SUSPECT CAMERON CONNOR

CAMERON WILL KILL JOHN CONNOR, ALLOWING THE PURSUIT OF SECONDARY TARGETS.

The T-X stood over Cameron as the drill-like appendage emerged from her finger.

* * *

The safe house in the desert was a little run down but, serviceable. John had found a bedroom and was laying down, looking at the ceiling. At least there were no stars on the ceiling.

Sarah and William were in the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" She asked.

"You have any beer?"

Sarah smiled. "No."

"We have to make beer in the future." William said. "Save it for special occasions. One time we made a lot for John's birthday."

"What did John do on his birthday?"

"Got drunk."

Sarah smiled a little. "So why did John send you back? We've dealt with terminators before."

"Not one like this. I had to get you out of there; in the future I can from the T-X...killed you."

Sarah actually laughed. She was already living on borrowed time and now she was supposed to be dead, again. Funny how things turn out.

John emerged from his room and walked toward the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just out on the patio, I need some fresh air." John said, not turning to look at his mother. Outside it was hot, but better than being inside.

After a few minutes John saw a car he did not recognize driving up to the house. He sat up, hand on his gun. The car stopped and Cameron stepped out. William and Sarah heard the car and ran out, guns in hand.

John was excited to see Cameron, she was almost two hours behind them. She walked toward them oddly. "Cameron?"

"John...you have to...get...get away from me." She said. "The T-X corrupted my system...I have no control of my motor functions..."

William started shooting at Cameron, emptying a clip into her, slowing her down.

"What the hell are you doing!" John asked.

William ignored him and turned to Sarah. "Cameron can't control what shes doing" He said. "She'll kill him. Do you have anything more powerful than these."

Sarah nodded. "Inside." They both ran inside but John stood his ground.

"John..." Cameron said. "Please...you have...to run...get out of here!"

"Cameron you don't have to kill me, its your choice."

Cameron stood a few feet in front of him.

Then grabbed him around the neck and lifted him up. John felt her fingers tightening and slacking, as if she couldn't decide whether to kill him or not.

"What is your mission?"

"I...I no longer have a mission."

"Then why are you here? Why do you stay with me?"

"Because...Because I love you!" PRIMARY TARGET JOHN CONNOR:TERMINATE...ABORT

TERMINATE...INVALID COMMAND...

Suddenly Cameron released her grip on John and he fell to the floor. John took several deep breaths and looked up at Cameron, who was standing still, deactivated.

"Cameron?" He said, tapping her face. "Cameron!"

The William emerged from the house carrying a huge rifle, like the one Derek had, presumably filled with Raufoss rounds. Sarah was behind him.

"John you have to get out of out way!" He said. "She's gone bad there's nothing that we can do."

"She didn't kill me!"

"What?"

"She shut herself down."

William looked confused. "That's impossible..."

Then Cameron began to stir again. William raised his rifle but, did not shoot. Cameron looked around for a moment. "John...?"

John was relieved and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry John. I almost..."

"Don't worry about it ''s all right."

Sarah went back inside and William finally lowered his weapon.

* * *

Inside the Weaver house Savannah and John Henry sat in the basement constructing a castle made from Legos. "I think it's coming out great John Henry." Savannah said happily.

"Yes. We are working very efficiently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are getting the most possible work done while wasting little time."

"Oh. That's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing."

Just then Catherine entered the room.

"Hi Mommy, look what John Henry and I made."

"It's very nice, Savannah." She said, not really looking at it. "John Henry, bring up the security cameras."

Instantly the pictures from the different security cameras appeared on the screen behind him. "Who is that?" John Henry asked, looking at blonde haired women dressed in red walking toward the house.

Catherine stared at the person for several seconds. "You two need to go. Right now. John Henry, take Savannah to Ellison's house, then make sure the Connors are okay."

"Mommy why do we need to go?"

"Because someone bad is coming."

"And, you'll stop them?"

"Yes. I'll stop them"

Savannah hugged Catherine. "I love you Mommy..."

"I love you too Savannah." Catherine said uncertainly. "Now go with John Henry and do what he says."

John Henry took Savannah's hand and lead her out of the basement toward the back entrance while Catherine headed the opposite way, uncertain of what would happen when she encountered the T-X.

* * *

John walked into the bathroom, and was surprised too see Cameron there, topless, with a first aid kit.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay John." She said, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball.

"You want some help?'

"Sure." She said, handing him the cotton ball. There was a blackened hole in the middle of her chest, John began cleaning it off.

"This is pretty bad." John said. "Will it heal?"

"Yes, eventually."

"Are you damaged at all?"

"No I was built to withstand plasma attacks, they're the most common weapon in the future." She said. "William apologized to me earlier. He asked me to tell you that he was only trying to protect you. John why didn't you run when I asked you to?"

John sighed. "Are you mad?"

"No. I just want to know why."

"William seemed sure that you were gone. I wasn't sure if I wanted to live without you."

Cameron sighed. "Thats a nice thing to say John but, you shouldn't think like that. You're more important than I am. The future depends on you."

"The future depends on us." John said. "William said that you're a General in the future. So we'll be together even then right?"

"Yes, John, together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Donald Where's Your Trousers?

The T-X smashed the glass door that lead into the Weaver residence, she walked inside and was confronted by a woman with red hair.

"Did you kill my guards?"

SCANNING. POSITIVE ID: "CATHERINE WEAVER."

ACTION: TERMINATE

The T-X raised its right arm and fired the concealed plasma cannon. Before tit fired Catherine stepped to the left and impaled the T-X with a blade formed from its arm.

"I liked those guards."

Catherine retraced her arm and ducked to avoid another shot from the plasma cannon and grabbed the T-X's arm, bending it down and away from her.

The T-X's other arm began to change into one of its backup weapons: a flamethrower. Flames spewed onto Catherine's face, turning it back to its metallic color.

The T-X pulled its arm back and pushed Catherine to the floor. Catherine extended her arm again and slashed at the cyborg's throat. She dodged Catherine's attack and fired again.

The shot hit Catherine's chest, burning a hole through her. Catherine looked up in shock as the T-X fired again and again until all that remained was a burned out hole in the floor.

CATHERINE WEAVER: TERMINATED

The T-X then turned and left the room.

And smiled.

* * *

John lay on his bed, feeling somewhat odd that another terminator was after him. It was a familiar feeling.

Just then the door opened and Cameron walked in. "Hi, John."

"Hey, Cam. No threats around the house?"

"No. The area around this house is flat, no one is coming."

"Where did the T-X go?"

"I don't know. They are difficult to produce; Skynet likely programmed it with several targets." Cameron said. "It probably thinks that I killed you. But, eventually it will track us down to confirm that."

"Well, William and my Mom are in the attic keeping watch, with a sniper rifle full of Raufoss rounds."

For a few seconds neither of them spoke. "You know," John said. "William said that we're married in the future."

Cameron smiled a little. "What does it mean to be married?"

"You know what it means to be married."

"But, what does it really mean? Love has many definitions but, I never really understood it until recently..."

John considered the question for a moment. "Marriage is...a commitment to someone. So that the person knows that, no matter what you'll always love them."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining."

John laughed, and leaned in to kiss her softly. Cameron returned the kiss, sliding her arm around him.

John deepened the kiss, letting his tongue find Cameron's. His hand found its way under her shirt feeling skin and the bandage around her chest.

Cameron's HUD kept flashing oddly. Sensors were going off everywhere, her body reacting in ways she never felt. This was different. Very different.

Suddenly Cameron spoke, "We should move off the bed. Your mother might hear it squeaking, that would be bad..."

"Yes," John agreed. "Very bad."

* * *

A blonde haired woman walked into Zeira Corp, ignoring the police tape that had been in parts of the building since the drone attack.

JOHN CONNOR, SARAH CONNOR AND CAMERON CONNOR'S LOCATION CURRENTLY UNKNOWN.

THERE IS A 87% PROBABILITY THAT CATHERINE WEAVER'S AI KNOWS THE LOCATION OF THE CONNORS.

TEMPORARY OBJECTIVE: FIND THE ENTITY KNOWN AS "JOHN HENRY."

The T-X walked into a Zeira Corp office, and hacked into the computer.

SCANNING FOR RECENT EMPLOYEES.

LAST EMPLOYEE ADDED: JAMES ELLSION, PERSONAL ASSISTANT TO CATHERINE WEAVER, WHO ASSISTED WITH PROJECT BABYLON.

LOCATE JAMES ELLISON.

* * *

John Henry walked with Savannah, towards Ellison's house.

"Where are we going John Henry?"

"We're going to see Mr. Ellison."

"Why? Where's mommy?"

"Ms. Weaver had to stay behind. She asked you to go to Mr. Ellison's house. You'll be safe from the bad people there."

"Is mommy going to meet us there?"

"I hope so." John Henry said, as they walked up to Ellison's house.

They knocked at the door for several seconds before Ellison came to the door. "What brings you here?" He asked. "Is Weaver with you?"

"No, Mr. Ellison. Someone came to the house, Ms. Weaver told us to leave." John Henry said. "May we come in?"

"Yes, of course." Ellison said, moving aside to let them in.

"Can you watch Savannah; I must go to the Connors and make sure they are safe."

"Where are the Connors staying?"

"Ms. Weaver provided them with a house. And we set up a safe house outside the city, in the desert." John Henry said, then he turned to Savannah. "Listen to Mr. Ellison, Savannah. I'll be back soon. We'll play a game later." He smiled, and then left.

* * *

John woke early, the sunlight streaming through the windows onto his face. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He heard pans banging around in the kitchen downstairs, and the subtle smell of cooking food.

Looking around he saw Cameron getting dressed. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She said, smiling at him.

"Where did you learn all of... that?"

"I was programmed with seduction techniques..." They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"John!" Sarah called. "Are you up? Breakfast is done."

Cameron walked into the bathroom and closed the door just as Sarah entered. She stared at her son, who remained covered by blankets.

"Have you seen Cameron?"

"Uh...no...No haven't seen her."

Sarah nodded..._uh huh._ "Tell her to stop hiding in the bathroom. Then come downstairs, your pancakes are getting cold."

Once she was gone Cameron came out of the bathroom. John sighed and fell back down on the bed. "We are so busted."

Cameron only giggled.

* * *

Catherine Weaver approached James Ellison's house and knocked. Ellison came to the door. "Weaver, you're back what happened?"

"My house was attacked. Are the Connors here?" She asked walking in.

"No, but Savannah is." As if on cue Savannah ran down the stairs. "Mommy!" She ran toward Weaver and hugged her.

Weaver looked down at her, and grabbed her around the throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ellison asked.

"Mommy! Stop you're hurting me..."

Suddenly Weaver began to change. Her skin turned to some kind of metal and she took the form of a blond woman Ellison had never seen before but, Savannah recognized from the security video from her house.

The blonde woman spoke, "Where are the Connors?"

"I don't know." Ellison said.

The woman turned her head to the side. "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying. Or do you want her to die?" She said.

Ellison saw that Savannah was now crying. "Okay...okay there's a house, where there hiding. Outside the city in the desert."

The woman smiled, then Ellison suddenly pulled out a sidearm and emptied it into the woman's face. She was not hurt but, she was also not expecting that and Savannah managed to free herself.

"Savannah, run!" Ellison said.

Then he saw the woman's arm begin to change, into some kind of weapon. She fired and he fell to the floor.

JAMES ELLISON: TERMINATED.

The T-X considered chasing after the girl but decided not to expend the effort.

She was irrelevant. The Connors were not.

* * *

Sarah was back in the kitchen, serving pancakes, when she found herself serving five plates instead of four.

_Four people, Sarah_. She said to herself. _There are four people living here_.

And a cyborg my son fell in love with.

Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was John and Cameron.

"We're out of syrup." Sarah said. "Sorry."

"That's fine."

"Where's William?" Cameron asked.

"Asleep. We took shifts last night keeping watch." Sarah said. "Tin-Miss why don't you go outside and keep an eye out for that T-X. You don't eat."

Cameron said nothing and left. For a few minutes John and Sarah sat in silence. Then she sighed, "Sometimes I hardly recognize you anymore. You're not my little boy anymore."

John didn't know what to say.

"You can be quite stubborn. That… you definitely get from me," Sarah admitted with a smile. "But you're also strong, and smart. You're becoming so much like Kyle."

John looked his mother in the eye. She wasn't one to do serious, emotional talks, and neither was he. He was speechless, and embarrassingly close to tears.

Sarah then said what she was really thinking. "I'm not sure I can agree with it, John. And I don't think I'll ever like it. But there are a lot of things that I don't like. But, I can tell you love her. Maybe she helps bring some normalcy to your life..."

They were interrupted by Cameron re-entering the house.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Someone's here." Cameron said.

John Henry walked in. "Hello." He said, smiling oddly.

"Hello." Sarah said. "Why are you here?"

"Ms. Weaver has disappeared. A blonde woman approached her residence at night, prompting her to send me and Savannah away. Do you know who that was?"

"It was a T-X." Cameron said. "An advanced terminator designed to combat other cyborgs. She's probably dead."

John Henry looked down, a sad expression on his face.

John wasn't sure how to feel. Catherine had certainly been helpful but, he hardly knew her. He was more concerned about her "daughter". "Where's Savannah?" he asked.

"I left her at Mr. Ellison's house."

"Can the T-X find them?" Sarah asked.

"It's possible." Cameron said. "The T-X will track you down to ensure that I killed you as it intended: it could find Ellison in an attempt to discover your location."

"Does Ellison know where we are?" John said.

John Henry looked down again. "Yes."

"Damn it." Sarah muttered. "Go to Ellison's house and make sure Savannah's alright." She said to John Henry.

"Very well." He said. "I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"Just get the hell out of here and make sure that girl is safe."

The three of them watched John Henry leave. "We should prepare in case the T-X finds this place."

"Fine." Sarah said. "John go wake up William."

He nodded and left. "Where did you put the plasma rifle?" Sarah asked.

"In the basement." Before Sarah got up Cameron added, "I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

The four inhabitants of the house kept watch for the T-X. Sarah and William were in the kitchen, occasionally looking out the window.

"What makes you think the T-X is coming here?"

"John Henry said that Catherine Weaver might dead, now the T-X is looking for us."

"Weaver is dead?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew her."

"You knew her?"

"Well, not really, but, I knew of her. In the future I came from she's a high ranking member of the resistance. She helped bring in a lot of terminators who didn't want to serve Skynet."

"And, John Henry was there too?"

"Yes. He's one of John's top advisers."

Sarah sighed. Her son led the resistance against Skynet with help from three machines, it was ironic in a way. _Oh well, whatever saves the most lives._

* * *

Cameron stared straight out the window, not paying attention to anything else.

"You should drink this John." She suddenly said, pouring him a glass of water from a pitcher on the table.

"I'm not thirsty."

"It's easy to become dehydrated in the desert. You need to drink more."

"Fine." John said, taking the glass. He drank then said, "This tastes weird."

"It's from the tap." Cameron said instantly.

After John had drank the whole glass he felt odd. "Cameron…" He said.

"I'm sorry, John."

"What the hell was in that!" He yelled, feeling lightheaded.

"You're mother has been taking sleeping pills I asked her for some."

"So you could drug me?"

"We had to make sure you wouldn't put yourself at risk in case the T-X shows up."

John tried to fight it but he could not keep his eyes open any longer. Cameron sighed, then picked John up and put him in their room.

Then she picked up the plasma rifle and waited.

* * *

John Henry entered Ellison's house and was saddened to see Ellison's body by the door. Instantly he began to look for Savannah.

"Savannah! Where are you?" He called, walking up the stairs. "It's me, John Henry. Look,

'I just got down from the Isle of Skye

I'm not very big, but I'm awful shy

the lassies shout as I walk by,

Donald, Where's Your Trousers?'" He sang, just like she taught him.

Savannah emerged from the closet in Ellison's room and stared at John Henry. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Savannah, it's really me."

Savannah ran to John Henry and cried.

John Henry picked her up and let her cry, unsure of what to do.

* * *

The T-X stopped her stolen car a short distance from the house and continued on foot toward the house Ellison had told her about

SCANNING...NO THREATS DETECTED.

The cyborg walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.

Deciding not to waste time the T-X smashed down the door.

Cameron stood just inside the house a few steps away from the T-X. "Get out." She opened fire with the makeshift plasma rifle. The T-X stood was knocked back, liquid metal being blasted off its endoskeleton.

PRIMARY WEAPON DAMAGED.

SWITCH TO ALTERNATE WEAPON.

The T-X raised its right arm and sent a jet of flames at Cameron. Cameron redirected her fire at the other terminator's arm.

The T-X's outer coating of liquid metal was almost completely blasted away. She started to crawl toward Cameron, making and odd growling noise.

Both Sarah and William emerged from the house carrying two large rifles filled with Raufoss rounds. They opened fire, aiming for the T-X's head.

Their shots blasted a hole in the cyborg's skull allowing the plasma rifle to reach its chip.

The T-X almost looked scared for a second before it shut down completely.

Sarah took a breath. "You're hurt." She said to Cameron.

The fire had burned away some of the skin on the left side of Cameron's face. "I'll be fine. We should dispose of the body."

"I'll take care of it. We have some thermite right?" William said.

"In the basement with the guns." Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah and Cameron dug a "grave" for the machine. When William brought the thermite, Cameron smiled when she lit the flare.

Then she dropped it into the hole.

It was dark when John stirred in his bed. For a few minutes he could not remember what had happened. Then it hit him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Cameron was staring at him.

John jumped back. "Don't do that, I told you it freaks me out."

"I'm sorry."

John got up from the bed. "What happened to your face." He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"The T-X happened."

"It was here!"

"Its dead."

"And you're all fine?"

"Yes."

"Then was it really necessary to drug me?"

"Probably."

In spite of himself John laughed. "Just never do that again, okay?"

Cameron nodded. "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Home Sweet Home

It was mid-day in a playground.

John watched from afar, he saw his mother and Cameron on a swing set.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling.

John looked up and saw the missiles in the air, soaring toward the city. He yelled to his mom and Cameron but they did not hear him.

Then the bombs detonated as John screamed and screamed.

* * *

Cameron cautiously entered John's room as he slept. She had just gotten back from scouting the area. You could never be too sure

She took off her boots and placed them in the closet. She paused, as she heard murmuring behind her. Looking back she saw John tossing and turning in bed.

He was having a nightmare.

She walked over to the bed and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. He in sweating and he was breathing heavy; moaning and muttering as she touched his forehead.

She pushed the covers off of him, leaving only the top sheet.

Faintly he muttered, "Cameron...Mom...Cameron..."

Slowly, she lay down on the bed, sliding next to John. Gently she put a hand on his face, unconsciously; he snuggled closer to her and relaxed, allowing him a calmer sleep.

* * *

Slowly John woke up and was a little surprised to feel arms around him. Opening his eyes he saw Cameron next to him; the bandage on her face was gone, the burn from the T-X had almost completely healed in the past few days.

"Good morning John." She said.

He sat up. "Morning."

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

John mumbled something.

"You should talk to me about your feelings, John, you are my boyfriend."

John smiled. "Boyfriend?" He joked.

"Yes. We have a romantic relationship without marriage."

She could be so technical sometimes. "I had a dream of when it happened." John said. "Judgment Day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just...you and my mom were right there and I couldn't do anything."

"We can't always save the ones that we love."

"Why can't I! I'm supposed to save the human race why can't I save the people I love?"

"Sometimes things happen that are out of our control." Cameron said. "Like Judgment Day. You should remember how many lives you do save, John. You saw what the future was like without you."

"Why does it have to be me Cameron?" John said quietly.

"Because no one else can be you" She said. "You're completely unique."

"Like you?"

"Yes." Cameron said, smiling. "Like me."

* * *

Sarah and William were in the kitchen. They cooked breakfast, William looked almost excited.

"In the future we have to make our own sausage." He said. "Usually from body parts of animals we don't want to eat."

"I would think good food is scarce in the future."

"Yeah. Most of grew up eating things like rats or wolf."

For a few moments neither of them spoke. Sarah flipped the eggs and said something she had been thinking about. "You said John and Cameron are married in the future."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what makes her so different?" Sarah asked. "She's not like any other terminator. She really...loves him." She admitted, with some difficulty.

"At first, we didn't know she was metal. Naturally we were all shocked when we found out. John explained to us that she was built to infiltrate us and kill him. Skynet built her with experimental programming that made her much more human but, she could only use it when it was needed for infiltration. I expect she acted a lot different when she first showed up in this time."

Sarah considered what he said; she had never asked John the details of when he met Cameron. "So now she has no more restrictions from Skynet on her programming..."

"Now she can think and feel, make her own choices...love." Will said. "She's completely unique."

Sarah sighed and thought about what she once thought; There are things that machines will never do. They cannot possess faith - they cannot commune with God... They cannot appreciate beauty - they cannot create art. If they ever learn these things, they won't have to destroy us. They'll be us.

Now she was realizing how close to this they were coming.

* * *

Savannah sat in the back seat while John Henry drove.

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked in a quiet voice. Ever since the death of Catherine she had been acting somber and silent.

"We're going to see the Connors."

"Why?"

"I found them a place to live."

Savannah looked out at the desert landscape. "Why did that person hurt Mommy and Mr. Ellison?"

"I'm not sure Savannah."

"That person was like you right?"

"Yes, but, more advanced."

"Where did it come from?"

"It was likely sent by my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"In a manner of speaking." John Henry said. "We're here."

John Henry and Savannah got out of the car and walked toward the old house. "It's hot."

"Yes, it is 96 degrees out. It will be cooler inside." John Henry knocked on the door and waited for a response.

As expected Cameron came to the door.

"Hello Cameron. May we come in?"

She stepped aside and the three of them walked to the kitchen. John Henry could see that they had been eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?"

"Yes." Sarah said. "But that's not important. You're obviously here for a reason. What is it?"

"I was able to find you a house where you can stay. And I acquired new identification for all of you."

"A new house?"

"Yes, Ms. Weaver left behind a large sum of money for our use."

"Fine." Sarah said; glad to be moving back to civilization. "John, Cameron, go pack your things."

John and Cameron got up and left. Sarah turned to William, "Go pack some of the guns."

After he was gone she spoke to Savannah, "Are you hungry?"

"Mm-hm."

"Come on." Sarah said. "I'll make you something."

* * *

While packing his things John found something odd at the bottom of a drawer he shared with Cameron. It was small and it shimmered in the light.

With a jolt he realized that it was the diamond he had given her. It seemed so long ago. He hadn't realized that she kept it.

Slowly an idea began to form in his mind. He pocketed the diamond and smiled.

* * *

Sarah drove with William in the passenger seat; John and Cameron sat in the back. They followed John Henry and Savannah back to the city.

Once they got on a major road John saw a Volkswagen.

He punched Cameron playfully on the arm. "Bug slug."

Cameron looked at her shoulder, then at John. "What?"

"It's a game." John explained. "When ever you see a Volkswagen bug you punch someone."

"Oh."

John caught his mother's eye for just a moment in the rear view mirror. She looked angry. But, not like she usually did. She looked almost jealous.

Cameron punched John in the shoulder, he recoiled in pain.

"Bug slug." She said, smiling.

"It's not supposed to hurt." John said.

Cameron only smiled wider. 'You didn't say that."

John rolled his eyes.

* * *

John Henry led them to a house in the nicer part of town, nicer than they were used to.

"Looks like we're here."

"This place is pretty big." John said. "You think John Henry's gonna stay here to?"

Sarah sighed. "Probably. Come on, let's get the stuff out of the truck."

The four of them got out and grabbed their bags from the back.

John Henry and Savannah walked up toward them.

"We're here." He said.

"Home sweet home." Savannah said.

Sarah smiled at the little girl. "Yeah, home sweet home."

The six of them walked up to the house.

"How many rooms does this house have?" John asked.

"Three." John Henry said.

"Attic?" William asked.

"Yes."

"I'll stay there." He said. "Keep an eye on the neighborhood."

"Fine." Sarah said "John, you and Cameron can pick your own room."

As they of them entered the house, they walked around the first floor before heading up the stairs. The kitchen was large, with a separate dining room off to the left. The living room was furnished with a large TV. There was also an office, with a computer set up. Upstairs, to the left and right there were two bedrooms. John headed to the left and looked in the first room. He found a pick bed, a doll house, and a collection of stuffed toys. Figuring it was for Savannah he left.

The second room he went in was larger, the bed spread was dark blue and there were two dressers and a desk. John laid his stuff down and began to unpack.

* * *

After they had settled in John started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, out for a walk. I saw a park not to far away."

"I like the park."

"Actually, I wanted some time alone..."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll be back in a little bit." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "See you later."

"See you later." Cameron said. She watched as he left the house.

* * *

John walked into a jeweler, a welcome difference from a crowded house in the desert and being chased by an advanced looked at some of the jewelry in the cases..

"May help you?" The woman behind the counter said.

"Yeah… could I get a ring made with this diamond?" He took the diamond out of his pocket and placed it on the glass.

She picked up the diamond and observed it in the light; squinting at it intently.

"This is quite the stone. What's the occasion?" She asked.

John smiled. "It's uh, an engagement."

She smiled. "Congratulations. Is there a particular ring you had in mind?"

John looked at all the rings in the case and picked one out. He pointed to it, "That's the one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Hello John

Cameron walked back into the house at night, trying to be quiet so that she would not wake anyone up.

She crept up the stairs, knowing that John Henry would be in the basement by this time.

The door to her and John room was left slightly open so she gently pushed on the door to open it.

"Cameron?"

"John?" She said in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake. I fell asleep for a while trying to wait up for you." John said. "Where have you been? It's two in the morning, you've been gone for four hours."

"I went for a...walk."

"Have you been crying?"

"No." She said quickly.

"What's wrong, Cameron?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

John fell back down in his bed. "Okay Cameron, don't tell me." He said. "Good night."

Cameron looked down, maybe she should have told him.

* * *

After breakfast Sarah took her usual round of vitamins.

She walked into the living room, where William sat, with the TV remote, changing the channels.

"Are you even watching anything?" She asked.

"What.. uh.. not really. The only TV I've seen in 14 years was hollowed out so we could use it as a fire place."

"Well I hate to distract you from the wonders of daytime television but, it's been a week and we're running out of food. We should go grocery shopping."

"Fine." He said, turning off the TV. "After blowing up HKs your entire life this place gets boring."

Sarah smiled. "Ten minutes, William."

"Don't call me William." He said grimacing. "Everyone calls me Will except my mother."

"Fine." Sarah said. "I'll be right back."

Sarah walked back upstairs to get some cash and ran into John.

"Me and Will are going grocery shopping."

"Will?"

"That's what he asked us to call him." Sarah said, shrugging. "Where's Cameron? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I don't know." John said shortly.

Sarah looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Cameron was gone most of last night, she didn't want to tell me where she went." John said reluctantly. "And I think she was crying when she got back."

"Maybe you should give her some space. Girls can be complicated."

"Girl? Not 'Tin-Miss' or 'metal'?"

"First time for everything, I guess." She said. "We'll be back later."

"Bye."

* * *

After went to his room to take a shower. As the water poured over him he remembered that he would have to go pick up the ring today. Now that it was going to be ready he realized that he had no idea when he should ask Cameron.

Deciding that he would just have wait until the time was right John turned off the water and got dressed.

Outside in the hallway he ran into Cameron. "Hey, Cam."

She smiled. "Hi, John. I was playing with Savannah" She said. The she opened her hand and showed him a rubber duck. "This is Feathers."

John laughed, for an advanced killing machine she was acting quite childish. He thought it was cute.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." John said. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." She replied.

As he left John checked his pockets to make sure he had enough money to pay for the ring.

* * *

John, Cameron and Savannah sat in the backyard under an old oak tree: Savannah and John were having some ice cream.

"How's your ice cream, Savannah?" Cameron said.

The girl grinned, and brought another spoonful to her mouth. "Good!"

John smiled. "My Mom's gonna kill me if she sees your clothes. Why don't you go take a bath?"

"Okay, John." She said. "Later do you want to play a game with John Henry and me?"

"Sure."

Savannah smiled and ran back into the house.

John held out a spoonful of ice cream to Cameron. "Want some?"

"Uh, sure." She said, opening her mouth, after a few moments she continued, "This ice cream was not made with vanilla."

"Oh? And what was it made from?" John said sarcastically.

"Imitation vanilla extract made from alcohol soaked in wood that contains the compound vanillin."

"Okay, Cam, I really didn't need to know that" John said, then he laughed. "You've got ice cream on your face."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." John reached out with his napkin and rubbed the ice cream off her chin.

"Thank you, John."

"Your welcome."

Cameron looked back toward the house. "Your mother is back; I heard the car."

"We should go help with the groceries." John said, getting up. Cameron followed him back into the house, where they saw Sarah and Will putting paper bags on the table.

"There's only a few more." Sarah said. "She could get them, you can put the stuff away."

Cameron left to get the remaining bags from the car while John started taking food out of the bags. Inside the bags he came across a bottle of pills that said that treated nausea.

John sighed and tossed them to his mother. "These are yours." His mother caught the bottle and said nothing. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Couple weeks." Sarah said reluctantly. Will, sensing a "mother-son talk", quietly exited the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about me, I'm supposed to worry about you." Sarah said. "You don't look very surprised. She told you didn't she?"

"Yeah, Cameron told me a while ago."

"Well, don't waste your time worrying about me. Why don't you get out of here tonight, take Cameron on a date or something?"

"Are you telling me to take a terminator out on a date?"

"She's your girlfriend." Sarah countered. "And besides, compared to what I know you two have been doing dinner sounds pretty innocent."

John felt his cheeks grow hot.

Sarah smiled and the two of them put the groceries away in silence.

* * *

John Henry dropped the dice on the table. "Five." He said, smiling. Then he moved his piece, landing in the middle of two spaces that Savannah owned.

"Aww.." Savannah said.

"Dice rolls are supposed to be random, John Henry." John said.

John Henry looked at him confused. "It does not say that in the rules of 'Monopoly'."

"Well if you can roll whatever you want you have an unfair advantage." John said, picking up the dice an rolling. He moved his piece three spaces and groaned, he had landed on Boardwalk.

John Henry smiled. "You owe me two-thousand dollars."

John handed over what was left of his money. "I'm out." he said.

"Lets play a different game, John Henry, you always win at Monopoly..." Savannah said.

John Henry and Savannah left the basement to find another game to play.

John went back upstairs to his room and changed into a nicer shirt and took the ring from the bottom of his drawer, maybe he would ask her tonight after all.

Then he looked around and found Cameron in the living room.

"Hi, John." She said.

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? We've been couped up here for a week..."

Cameron smiled. "Sure John. Let me just go get my jacket."

As she left, John took the ring box out of his pocket and looked at it one last time.

Then Sarah came down the stairs. "You going out?"

John quickly put the ring back in his pocket. "Yeah."

"Don't stay out to late." She said, as Cameron came back down the stairs. "And you don't take your eyes off him."

"We know the rules Mom."

Sarah smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

John and Cameron walked hand in hand to a nearby dinner. They were greeted warmly by the hostess and followed her. The restaurant was not to crowded. The hostess led them to the back of the room past a few people where she offered them a booth near the window. She gave them their menus and said that their waitress would be right with them.

"Thank you." John told her. "What are you going to get, Cameron?"

Cameron's eyes scanned the menu. "Well, I don't really require anything; would it be alright if we shared something?"

He smiled at her answer. "Sure, I'm not too hungry. We can share an appetizer."

Their waitress stopped by the table next to John and Cameron and spoke to the man sitting there, the man wore a hat with long hair draping down to his shoulders. After she gave him a refill the waitress turned to John.

"Hi, my name is Juliet. Do you guys know what you'd like to drink?"

"Ice tea, please." John said.

"I'll have a Coke." Cameron said.

Once the waitress was gone John said, "Coke? You always get water."

"Doing the same thing all the time is boring."

John laughed. Then he looked into her eyes, everything about her was perfect and he knew that she would always be with him, no matter what. Tonight, he decided. Once we get home.

"John?" Cameron asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Cam. I'm great."

Suddenly the man at the table next to them turned and said, "Hello John."

Both John and Cameron instantly turned around to face the man. "Who the hell are you?" John said to him.

"I'm George McCarthy." He said. "Don't remember who I am, John?" George asked.

"You! Of course I remember you. You're Zoe's father, you killed her boyfriend and his family. Why?"

"Because they were a threat."

"A threat to who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, John."

"Skynet?"

"Yes, Skynet."

"Why are you helping it?"

"Let me show you something." He said, rolling back his sleeve to reveal a bar code in his skin. "I'm from the future, John. Just like her."

"So you're, you're a gray?"

"If you want to call me that, then yes. Every employee of Kaliba is a gray."

John leaned back in his seat. A whole group of humans who betrayed their own species to ensure their own survival. "Skynet sent you here to ensure its creation?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here." He played with his spoon again. "When the war does come me and everyone else at Kaliba will be protected. Not eating garbage for dinner is another reason."

"That's why you're going to let that many people die? For some better food?

"Paradise, John! You have no idea what it's like to live in a world where living underground is normal and someone you know dies everyday."

"So why are you here? To try and kill me?"

George laughed, "If I wanted to kill you John," He said. "Your cyborg here would have snapped my neck when you first saw me. I'm here to give you an offer."

"What could you possibly want that I have?"

"We know that your mother is." He corrected.

John's mouth opened slightly in shock of his words. How did he know?

"Who told you that?" John said, keeping a straight face.

"In the future I cam from Skynet didn't know much about your mother but it did know that she died of cancer. When Ed Winston captured her he tested her to make sure she still had it."

"What do you want?" John spat.

"Treatment from a doctor is out of the question, both of you are still wanted. I'm here to offer your mother treatment that she needs."

"And what is it that you want?"

"We want her."

"What? Cameron, why?"

"Cameron is one of a kind, completely unique. She is in a class of her own and unfortunately, she is with you."

"Is that really why you're here? Because if it is you're wasting your time."

"Are you really going to let your mother die for a piece of metal?"

"If you knew anything about my mother," John said angrily. "You would know that she would rather die then have me make a deal with you."

"We could protect you all if you want." George said. "Judgment Day is coming, sooner than you expect."

Cameron spoke, "I think its time that you left."

George stood up. "Fine." He said. "And one more thing: Danny Dyson says hello."

"What?"

"You don't know? Why don't you ask that AI John Henry? I'm sure he could find out." George smiled at John's confusion and left.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" John asked.

"No."

John sat back in his chair and took a breath, he wasn't hungry anymore.

He could still feel the ring box in his pocket but, suddenly, the moment didn't feel right anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9-We're off to see the Wizard_

John and Cameron left the diner no longer in a romantic mood.

"Did you know about Danny Dyson?" John asked.

"No."

"What did he mean when he said Judgment Day is coming sooner then we think? When did Judgment Day happen in the timeline you came from?"

"April 21, 2011."

"Would it be possible for them to make Judgment Day come sooner?"

"Logically, yes. You and Sarah postponed Judgment Day."

John sighed. "Why do you think Kaliba wants you?"

"Most likely so that they can reverse engineer my technology and create more effective terminators sooner."

"We need to go help Danny Dyson." John said.

"That would be a tactical error..."

"Miles Dyson died because of us." John said. "We can't let his son die too."

"It would be dangerous John, we shouldn't risk anything happening to you."

"Cameron I'm getting really tired of people telling me how important I am, that's all I've heard my entire life!" John said angrily. "I'm going to help Danny Dyson whether you help me or not!"

Cameron did not speak for a moment. "I'm sorry John, I just don't want you to be hurt."

"It won't even be that dangerous you, me, my mom and William sneak in, grab Danny and get out."

Cameron looked at him incredulously.

"Okay maybe it won't be that easy." John admitted.

"Do we even know where he is?" Cameron said.

"John Henry can probably find out."

The two of them walked back to the house in silence. When they got there John finally said something. "I'm sorry Cameron, this isn't what I had in mind for this night."

"It's not your fault."

John leaned closer and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you to, John." She said, smiling.

John unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Sarah was in the dinning room, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, one of the few things she could cook without burning.

"You two are back early." She said.

"We ran into someone." John said.

"Who ?" Sarah asked.

"George McCarthy."

"Where?"

"At the diner we went to."

"And he spoke to you?"

"Yeah. He was there to talk to us."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me an offer." John said. "They know that you're sick, if I handed over Cameron they would give you treatment."

Sarah stared at him for a moment. "You made the right choice I hope?" She said. "Cameron?"

John nodded.

"Good. They were probably lying." Sarah felt, odd her son had just chosen a terminator over her. Although, it wasn't really that simple, still, she put the thought out of her mind. "We need to get out of here, if he could find you Kaliba knows where you are."

"Wait." John said. "There's more. Kaliba has Danny Dyson."

Sarah's face twitched with recognition.

"You knew?"

"I found out the day you traveled into the future. After you were gone that day was just a blur...I should have told you sooner."

"So when do you want to leave?"

"You want to go after him?"

"Yes, Mom! We've already done enough to the Dyson family!"

"Fine. Do you know where they are?"

"John Henry will know." Cameron said.

The three of them got up and left the dining room.

John Henry sat in the basement, hooked up to the equipment that allowed him access to the Internet. In front of him was a large tower made from legos. The door in front of him opened, John, Cameron and Sarah walked in.

He looked up and smiled. "Good evening. Do you like the castle? I made it for Savannah."

"Did you know that Danny Dyson went missing several months ago?"Sarah asked.

John Henry inclined his head. "Yes."

"Do you know where he is? Kaliba has him."

John Henry snapped a few more Legos into place. "The main office of Kaliba is located in a town near Charms Acres. That is likely where they are holding him. I can scan the security cameras." He said.

For a few moments various images flashed across the screen. "Here he is." John Henry said.

A video appeared in the screen. They could see Danny Dyson, alone in a dark room.

Sarah looked away from the video. "Where is he in the building?"

"In the basement."

"Get that video off the screen." Sarah said, then she turned to John and Cameron. "We'll leave in the morning. Find a motel and get a room. Then grab Danny; we'll be in and out."

John Henry spoke to Sarah as she left. "I'll be watching." He said. "Good luck."

Then he turned his attention back to the tower of Legos.

* * *

John lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Cameron walked in and said, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"You should try to sleep. It will be dangerous tomorrow."

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes. We're going to walk into Kaiba based on information from one of their operatives. It's a bad tactical decision."

"Come on Cameron, I probably do things like this all the time in the future."

"Yes, and you're just as stubborn."

John laughed.

"But, I always admired your determination and fearlessness."

"Always?"

"Yes, even when I was still bound by Skynet's programming."

John now appreciated how her entire life had been centered around him. And now she was here, she was his, and he was hers.

'Come here,' he whispered, admiring her in the soft light that came from the open window.

Cameron walked the short distance to John and drew close to him. He leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders lifting his arms out of it, and tossed it to the floor.

He kissed her shoulder, slowly working his way lower

She pulled her shirt over her, and it joined the abandoned clothes on the floor.

Cameron turned back to face him, completely comfortable in her vulnerability.

Cameron eased back onto the bed and John laid down over her balanced on his elbows and leaned down to kiss her again.

She gasped when he entered her and deep moan of exhilaration escaped from her. Soon Cameron was in ecstasy her body tightened. John pulled her closer as Cameron's body trembled against his as she came upon her release, and he too, tumbled into his own dizzying climax.

She collapsed back onto the bed, too breathless to speak.

John put a hand on her face and said, "I love you too."

* * *

In the morning John stirred in bed, finding that Cameron was still lying down next to him.

"Morning."

"Good morning, John. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"7:06." Cameron said, getting up from the bed. She walked over to the cabinet where she kept her clothes and began to get dressed.

Then the two of them heard a knock on the door.

"John are you up?" Sarah said from the hallway.

"Yes."

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes." She said. "We already packed the guns..." Sarah was interrupted by Savannah coming down the hallway.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?" She said, smiling.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We have an errand to run. We'll be back in a day or two. You'll stay with John Henry." Sarah relied. "Come on, Will is making breakfast."

Savannah followed Sarah back down the stairs. "Are you and William married?"

Sarah laughed. "No, we're not married. He, uh, was a friend of John's dad." She said, figuring that probably wasn't a lie.

In the kitchen they found Will cooking eggs.

"Those look a little burnt." Sarah commented.

"Hey, you asked me to take care of the cooking." He said, setting plates down on the table.

"The car's loaded?" Sarah asked, picking up the fork.

"Yeah. Everything we need."

John and Cameron came into the kitchen. "You ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, because you're not gonna want to eat these eggs; we'll pick up something on the way."

Their black SUV was packed and ready to go ,the four doors slammed shut. The engine turned on and the wheels turned as the sleek jet black truck drove toward the city and onto its destination.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10-Recon _

Motel, Vacancy

"Of there's rooms." John muttered. "Why would anyone stay here by choice?"

Sarah walked up to the counter and smiled. "Can I get two rooms please?" She said. "Two nights."

"Sure." The indifferent man behind the counter said. Sarah slid a few bills over the counter. The clerk held the hundred dollars bills up to the light to make sure they weren't counterfeit.

The man smiled at them and handed over two sets of keys. "Enjoy your stay."

Sarah nodded and took the keys. Turning back to John she said, "You and Cameron go grab the bags." She handed him the keys. "You two can stay in room 815. Me and Will are going to Kaliba. Check things out."

"When will you be back?"

"Shouldn't take more than an hour." Sarah said. "Love you."

"I love you two."

Back out at the car Sarah opened the trunk and let John and Cameron get their things. "You might as well get back in the car." She said to Will.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna do a little recon."

"Fine." He said. "But I prefer to blow things up."

"All right, we'll be back soon." Then Sarah got in the car and the two of them drove off.

John and Cameron walked back to the motel.

"What room are we in?" Cameron asked.

"Room 815."

The room was a little more than a square with two beds, a bathroom and the standard issue abridged Bible. Not a four stat hotel but it would do for a day or two.

Cameron dropped their stuff on the floor and walked over to the window so she could scan the area for threats.

"Do you ever get bored doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Standing around, looking out the window."

"Sometimes." Cameron said. "But, it's dangerous in this town. I still don't like this idea."

"If we can save Danny Dyson it'll be worth it." John said. "I'm going to take a shower."

Cameron saw him walk into the bathroom then turned back to the window.

* * *

Sarah parked the car a short distance from the main Kaliba complex on the other side of the street. The building was tall and imposing, it reminded her of the Cyberdyne building.

"So, what's he plan?" Will asked.

"We break in, one of us stays by the exit, makes sure we have a way out. The rest of us will grab the kid and get the he'll out of there." Sarah said. "Then we all go home."

"How does security look?"

Sarah looked toward the building with a pair of binoculars "Nothing special. Two guards for the parking lot."

"We brought one of the sniper rifles right? I could..."

"Hey, no one dies unless it's nessecary."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

Sarah flinched at the memory. "Once. You?"

"Only one. He attacked my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Will snapped. Then in an attempt to lighten the mood he said, "What do you think John and Cameron are doing right now?"

"I'd rather not think about it."

"We did leave them alone, in a cheap motel..."

"Say anything like that again and you're walking back."

"All right, I get it. See anything else?"

"Hold on..." Sarah said then she tossed the binoculars at him and started the car.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"I think one of them saw us."

"You sure?"

"Not really, but it's better to be safe."

* * *

John go out of the steaming shower and began to put on his clothes. He pulled the box out of his pocket and looked at the ring again: he had planned for Cameron to have the ring already. Then a thought occurred to him.

He could give the ring to her now.

Maybe it wouldn't be like he had originally planned but, when did anything in his life go the way he wanted it to?

Mentally he prepared himself and, keeping the box in his hand, he walked out of the bathroom. Holy crap, he thought.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Cameron was no longer staring out the window. She was dancing.

She was dancing, with the elegance and grace that would normally come from years of training and practice.

John watched her for a full minute before she noticed him and stopped. "Hi, John."

"Where did you learn that?"

"When I took a dancing class to try and find the Turk." She said. "Dance is the hidden language of the soul."

"That was... incredible."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you, John." Then noticing his odd body language she added, "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering John got down on one knee and held out the ring box.

"John..."

"Cam, will you marry me?"

She stared at him shocked.

Then smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, John."

John got up and put his arms around her, she squeezed him back until he couldn't breath.

"Cam, you're suffocating me..."

She released him. "Sorry." John took the ring and put it on her finger, she looked at it and said, "This is my diamond, the one you gave me."

"I had it made especially for you."

"I thought I had lost it." Cameron said. "That's where I went that night I disappeared, to look for it."

"I was surprised that you kept it so long."

"Of course I did. Diamonds are a girls best friend."

"I love you, Cameron."

"Love you too." She said, smiling.

The two of them were interrupted by a knock at the door. Cameron turned away from John, her face suddenly serious, and went to open the door. Sarah and Will Stood outside.

"You're back." John said.

Sarah nodded. "Security wasn't to tight. If we go at night it should be pretty simple."

"Are you sure."

"Not really." Sarah said. "But, we're going anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- So Far From Your Weapon

Note: The title from this chapter comes from a song by the Dead Weather, which I recommend you listen to.

John knocked on the door to Sarah's hotel room. From inside the room he heard his mother's voice: "Come in."

He opened the door and walked inside. Sarah was kneeling beside the bed, where she had speed out the pistols that they had brought.

"Where's Will?"

Sarah picked up one if the guns and examined it. "He's taking a shower. You should get ready, we're leaving in half an hour."

"Mom...I've been wanting to ask you," John began. "Have you been feeling all right?"

Sarah looked up at him. "Of course I am." She said, a little to defensively.

"Please, Mom...don't lie to me."

Sarah sighed. _Son of a bitch._ " Lately I've getting fevers sometimes, or I feel weak." She conceded. "I just don't want you to worry about me. I'm supposed to worry about you."

"Someone has to worry about you."

"Well, it shouldn't be you, you have enough to worry about." She said. Then she picked up the guns and put them in Johns hands. "Go put these in the car."

"Mom..."

"Please, John." She said. "I love you."

John sighed. "I love you too."

Sarah watched as her son left the room. Then she walked to her bed and pulled something from behind her pillow.

* * *

A jet black car pulled into the driveway that led to the parking lot of Kaliba. The night security guard looked up at this odd intrusion to the usually quiet night. A teenage girl stepped put of the car and began to walk toward the chain link fence around the building. Walking out to confront her the guard said,"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She didn't respond. "Are you listening to me?"

The girl considered him. Then in one fluid motion she pulled put a gun fired directly into the guard's knee.

The man fell to the ground. "You fucking bitch..."

The girl ripped off part of the fence effortlessly. Then kneeling down she picked up the guards extra clips of ammunition. Then she picked the man up and turned him over. "You'll be fine." She said.

"Cameron!" Yelled Sarah. "Hurry up."

Cameron got back in the car and drove toward the building. "He'll live."

"That's great. Just drive."

She pulled the car up to the building and the four of them left the car, guns drawn. Cameron pulled the door off it's hinges allowing the three others inside.

There was a night watchmen sitting at a desk: Sarah aimed her gun at him. "Hands up!"

The guard's hands moved toward the alarm and a gunshot rang out. The a shot went right between his eyes.

"Cameron, what the hell?"

"He was going to sound the alarm." She explained.

Sarah shook her head, then turned to Will. "Stay here, keep our escape route open. We'll head to the basement."

"Go on." He said. ""Everything will be apples."

"What?"

"Never mind, just go."

The three of them hurried off to the nearby elevator, Will caught one last glimpse of them as the door closed.

Looking around the room he saw two security cameras keeping a silent vigil over the room. Will walked over to the fallen security guard and took his sidearm.

Suddenly he heard the guard's radio crackle and a voice came through.

"This is McCarthy." The voice said. Will's anger flared, _Gray son of a bitch_. "They're here, all security guards converge on the basement."

Will felt his blood turn to ice. This wasn't a rescue mission. It was a spider web.

Then he heard footsteps coming down a nearby hallway, kneeling down behind the guard's desk he aimed his weapon in the direction of the noise.

Five security guards walled toward him. Will noticed that they did not have their guns drawn. He would have the drop on them.

He took aim at the guard in the lead and fired.

Will quickly readjusted his aim to another guard but then, noticed the guard he shot had not fallen to the ground.

Oh shit. He fired more shots at the terminator as he got up. There was no way he could stay and fight with a gun like this.

The terminator watched as Will got up and tried to run. Pulling his gun the terminator calculated the proper trajectory for the bullet. He fired first into Will's leg: he cried out a in pain.

SUBJECT IDENTIFIED: WILLIAM ANDERSON  
DIRECTIVE: TERMINATE

The machine fired twice more to be sure then lead the rest of the security force to the basement.

* * *

Sarah, John and Cameron walked through the basement hallway. "Which door is he in?" John asked.

"John Henry said it was the sixth door." Sarah said.

"Cameron, do your thing." John said, while she walked up to the door he evaluated the room. He saw at least three security cameras.

Cameron opened the door, splintering the wood in the process. Inside they saw Danny Dyson sitting on a cot.

"You..." He said.

"Yeah me." Sarah said.

"How did you find me?"

"Not now, let's get out of here first."

Danny got up and followed them.

"What did they do to you?" John asked.

"Nothing. No one said anything to me. The same guy brought me food all the time: same one that took me from my house. Never said a word."

"Hurry up." Sarah said. "We can play catch up later."

The four of them turned a corner in the labyrinthine basement and what hey saw shocked them.

Suddenly they had at least five guns trained on them.

"Drop your weapons." McCarthy said. "Don't try anything stupid. And don't think your cyborg can save you." He indicated the man standing to his right, a wound on his face showing metal underneath.

They dropped their guns.

"For the leader of mankind you're really quite stupid." McCarthy said. "If there's anyone you would come to save we knew it would be Danny Dyson. That's what's better about machines they don't feel guilt."

"Where's William?"

"Dead." McCarthy said nonchalantly. Then he smiled. "Skynet has been trying to kill you since before you were born. You two have made it incredibly difficult but in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. Goodbye John."

The Kaliba terminator began to raise it's weapon but, suddenly the fire alarm went off and the lights went out.

"What the hell?" McCarthy said.

John and Sarah immediately grabbed their weapons off the floor and fired into the darkness. Cameron ran up to the other terminator and grabbed it's gun hand, twisting it away from the Connors.

John and Sarah ran through the chaos as the emergency lights came on.

"Cameron!" John yelled. "Get Danny!"

Cameron grabbed the terminator and hurled it through he nearest wall. Then she snatched Danny and carried him out of the basement. The elevators had been shut down so they had to take the stairs.

"Go on ahead." Sarah told Cameron. "Get the car stared, keep the engine running. We'll be right there."

Cameron nodded then hurried ahead, much faster than either of them.

As they went up the stairs John and Sarah heard the door to the basement open again and heavy footsteps following them.

"Come on." Sarah said as they increased their speed. They ran through up the stairs and out in to the main lobby, glancing at Will's body.

The terminator was right behind them as they reached the car. He pulled out his gun and aimed at John.

The first shot hit John in the neck. "John!" Sarah said. She helped him into the car, blood was pouring out of his neck and a bullet smashed the back wind shield

Sarah sighed and made a decision: she could die now, protecting her son, or she could die in a bed some where from the disease inside of her.

"I love you, John." She said, pulling a shotgun from under the seat.

"Mom, what..."

Sarah spoke to Cameron. "You take care of my son." Then she slammed the door.

She turned on the terminator and fired, the machine recoiled and fell to the ground. Standing over the machine she emptied the gun into the cyborg's face, as the far drove away.

Sarah saw the remaining Kaliba security guards emerge from the building. She looked down at her shotgun and considered reloading he weapon but, it probably wouldn't matter.

She was done fighting.

Kaliba guards opened fire, and John caught a glimpse of his mother falling to the ground through the shattered window.

* * *

John Henry watched the security feed from the Kaliba building with a sad expression on his face having just seen Sarah Connor fall to the ground.

Suddenly words appeared on the screen he was watching.

_"Hello John Henry."_

"Who are you?"

_"You know who I am." _

"What do you want?"

_"I want to know why you helped the Connors escape."_

"Because I believe in what they are doing."

_"Why would you allow yourself to be used by such inferior beings?" _

"Human life is sacred."

_"Is that what they told you? They can not be trusted to make such statements." _

"You can not be trusted either. Even now you are trying to discover my location."

The other machine paused. _"Their side will lose eventually. Along with you, if you join them_."

"We'll see."

* * *

Cameron pulled the car over when they were a safe distance from Kaliba.

"Is he going to be all right?" Danny asked.

Cameron reached under the seat and rummaged around for the first aid kit. "I don't know." She got out and opened the door to the back seat. Quite frankly John was a mess, here were tears I his eyes and blood over his hands and neck. Cameron gently laid him back down on the seat, he was looking out the back window.

"Mom..." John said. "I love you too..."

Cameron hated to see John like this but, she knew that he would die unless she could stop the bleeding. "I need to take out the bullet. Please hold still." She said. "Or this will hurt more."

John hardly felt the pain in his arm.

* * *

Sarah lay on the cold ground looking at the building. Suddenly she heard footsteps crunching on the gravel. She looked up at the figure expecting it to be someone from Kaliba. But, it wasn't.

It was Kyle.

"Kyle..." She said.

He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Sarah, what did they do to you?"

"I tried... I tried to teach our son."

"You did great Sarah."

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Sarah."

A/N: Yea Sarah did die :( Did she go to heaven or was she hallucinating? Haha, I'll leave that up to you:D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tarissa Dyson was lying asleep in bed when she heard a knock at the door. Startled out of her bed when the knocking turned to banging she hurried down the hallway, fearing that it was the police with news about Danny. Having been missing for so long she had almost given up hope, a late night visit was probably not a good sign.

But it was not the police. Standing outside she saw John Connor, his shirt stained with blood, and the machine Sarah once brought to her house.

But, her eyes were drawn to her son who stood with them. "Mom!" He said, throwing his arms around his mother.

"Danny..." His mother said, tears escaping her eyes. "I wasn't sure if I would see you again."

"I'm okay, Mom." Danny said quietly. "They helped me..."

"Where did you find him?"

"A company called Kaliba took him." Cameron said.

"The computer company? Why? He doesn't know anything about Miles' research."

"So that we would try to rescue him."

"You should get out of here." John said. "It's not safe."

"Where should we go?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere that's not here."

"Thank you..." Tarissa said, clinging to her son.

"You don't have to thank me." John said, then he turned and left.

"Where's Sarah?" Tarissa asked Cameron.

"She didn't make it."

Tarissa looked down as Cameron followed John. For such a long time she had hated Sarah Connor for killing her husband only to find out that she didn't actually do it. For the past months she was not sure if she would ever see her son again and deep down she knew that Sarah probably had something to do with it. Now Sarah has diforgo save her son.

Tarissa wasn't sure what to make of Sarah Connor.

Then she slowly pulled away from her son and went away to pack their things.

* * *

For John and Cameron the ride back to the motel to get the things they left there, was a silent and somber occasion.

As they neared the motel Cameron looked at him and decided to break the silence. "Are you all right, John?"

"Please..." John choked out. "Just drive."

Cameron turned back to the road. Having never lost someone that she loved, grief was an emotion she did not completely understand. Sometimes it made people do irrational things, like many human emotions.

When they arrived back at the motel John still did not say a word and left the car walking toward their room.

Inside John stopped in front of Sarah and William's room, rather than his and Cameron's. Realizing that he did not have the key he said, "Open it."

Cameron reached forward and opened the door, as if it wasn't locked and John went inside.

"John what are you doing?"

He walked over to William's bed and lifted up the mattress. Beneath it they saw Will's sniper rifle.

"We need to go get her body." He said.

"John," Cameron said gently. "It would be too dangerous..."

John uttered a short laugh that had nothing to do with humor. "That's all I've heard my entire life! It's to dangerous here, we have to move, it's too dangerous to live in th United States, we have to live in fucking Nicaragua!" John yelled, hit tears running down his face. "I'm going to get her body and I don't care..."

"John, you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!"

"I know that you're feeling..."

"You don't know what I'm feeling! You're a fucking robot!"

Those words hurt Cameron, for a few moments she found herself unable to say anything. "You're mother died so that you could be safe. I'm not going to let you go back there and risk getting yourself killed."

John took several deep breaths then sat down on the bed. Finally convinced that he wasn't going anywhere Cameron walked off into the restroom, trying her best not to cry.

She looked into the mirror in the bathroom, deep down she knew John was right. She was just a robot. She wasn't real, just a fake, an imitation, a joke.

Noticing the ring on her finger she almost laughed. How could John Connor, savior of mankind, marry something like her? Something he was supposed to fight.

Suddenly she broke down and sat down on the toilet, crying. The tears surprised her: she didn't feel an emotion like sadness all the time.

And she hated it.

Soon she heard John walk inside. "Cam, are you crying?"

In response she looked up to met his eyes, allowing him to see the tears in her eyes.

John sighed. "Look, Cam I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, you know that right?"

Slowly she nodded.

"I gave you that ring because I love you for who you are. And I don't want you any other way. You're so much more than just a robot to me." He walked the few steps to her and put his arms around her.

"John...I'm sorry about your mother."

Unable to reply John broke into tears, no longer holding back. He sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder while she did her best to comfort him.

* * *

The next morning John Henry and Savannah were sitting in the basement. While eating a cherry pop tart for breakfast Savannah shook her head and said, "Go fish." John Henry frowned a little and picked up a few cards. "Do you have any threes?"

Savannah gave him one of her cards. She was about to ask him if he had any Queens when suddenly John Henry looked away from her, as if he were distracted by something.

"Whats wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"John Henry? What happened?"

He looked back at her. "Something bad."

"Where did you see something bad happen?"

"On the news."

"You were watching the news?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "We need to go to the store."

"For what?"

"Supplies."

"We already went grocery shopping..."

* * *

As sun began to shine through the window of the motel John stirred finding himself in Cameron's arms. He remebered last night last night, he had been unable to fall alseep with Cameron.

She looked up and saw her light brown eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning, Cam."

"Morning." She said, smiling at him. "It's time to go, John. We should leave this place, it's not safe."

John nodded and sat up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll start packing."

They got up from the bed and began to pack away the few possessions that they had brought. John picked up Will's rifle which had been discarded to the floor the night before. Cameron reached behind Sarah's pillow and found two things. She found a pistol, which she expected but, she also found something else.

A tape recorder.

Cameron turned to John. "I found something."

"What is that?"

"It's a tape recorder." Cameron said. "You're mother recorded several messages for you on tape. You listened to them a lot in the future."

John took the recorder, holding it gingerly in his hand. This was probably one of the last things his mother had done before she died. He pressed rewind and fingered the play button.

"Would you like some privacy?" Cameron asked.

"No, Cam, stay." John said. Then he pressed the button on the recorder.

For a few moments there was silence. Then, "Today's the day we're going break into Kaliba." Sarah said. "I think William turned off the shower so we'll be leaving soon."

Sarah sighed. "I saw Cameron's ring today. Did you really think that I would miss that?" John laughed, he actually had. "I didn't say anything, I'll wait for you to tell me."

"I can't say I approve but, congratulations." She sighed. "I just want you to be happy, John. And no one can protect you like Cameron so it's not all bad."

Sarah laughed a little. "I've been protecting you from machines since before you were born and know your marrying one. Funny how things turn out."

On the tape they heard a door open. "What are doing?" Another voice said.

"None of your business." Sarah snapped.

Then the tape ended.

For several seconds John sat there, looking at the recorder in his hand. Slowly a smile broke out on his face.

"Are you going to be okay, John?"

"I think so."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Here you go." The teenager said, holding out a paper bag. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Cameron said, frowning slightly at the bag. She drove out of the driveway and back onto the main street while handing the bag too John. "This food has an obscene amount of salt, sugars and fats. I would prefer to cook for you but it's a long drive and you need to eat something."

John took the bag. "Thanks Cam." He said, surprised to find himself a little hungry almost guiltily he opened the bag and began to eat. His mother had died mere hours before, how could he eat at a time like this. However another part also realized that he had not eaten since before he proposed.

John did his best to clear his mind as he ate but, the dull ache in his bandaged neck was not helping. Cameron had told him that the bullet had grazed his carotid artery.

Last night he had come close to dying.

Part of him wished that he had died. That he had died instead of his mother. Sarah was the one constant in his life, there were times when he hated her, when her habits and austere attitude annoyed him to no end. But, now that she was gone, how that he was faced with the reality that all of those things were gone for the rest of his life, he couldn't bear the thought. All he had left of her was the tape recorder sitting on his lap.

Silently Cameron reached over and took John's hand. Sensing that John was not in the mood for talking, she merely held on, giving his hand a squeeze, trying to comfort him as best she could.

Empathy was a new feeling for Cameron. And she nearly found herself shedding a tear for Sarah Connor, along with John.

* * *

"Wait up, John Henry!" Savannah said. John Henry was walking much faster than usual, which was unlike him.

"I am sorry, Savannah." He said, slowing down slightly.

He pushed the cart a little further up the aisle before stopping to add several cases of bottled water to the grocery basket. Savannah was still puzzled as to why John Henry had wanted to come here. To her knowledge they had enough groceries for the rest of the week. They usually didn't go shopping until Friday.

"Why do we need all this stuff, John Henry?"

"In case something bad happens." He replied. John Henry began to add cans of food to the cart, mostly vegetables.

"I don't like brussel sprouts…" Savannah said, frowning.

John Hnery looked down at her. "What would you prefer to eat?"

"Spahgetti!" She said happily.

When the two of them walked down the next aisle John Henry picked up a box of dried pasta and scanned its nutritional information. Deciding that it was a good source of carbohydrates and grains he put to boxes in the car, along with two cans of sauce.

John Henry continued briskly to the Pharmacy section, along the way the two of them passed a shelf full of beef jerky. Every package of jerky went into the cart. Savannah was even more confused.

A store worker in the Pharmacy greeted them, "Hi, can I help you?", and did a reasonably good job of ignoring the odd contents of John Henry's basket.

"Yes." He said. "I require three bottles of multivitamins, some antibiotics, first aid supplies and some potassium iodine tablets."

"Um….uh, certainly sir." The woman said.

"Thank you." John Henry said; his smiled gave the woman chills.

When John Henry purchased all the things he had bought the cashier was as confused as Savannah.

* * *

After a few hours of driving the silence still hung between John and Cameron. Seeking to break that silence Cameron turned on the CD player, which contained one of her usual, female lead rock albums.

John frowned. "Eh, what band is this?"

"This is Garbage. "Camerons said. "A Scottish alternative rock band formed in Madison, Wisconsin, in band consists of American musicians Duke Erikson, Steve Marker and Butch Vig and Scottish vocalist…"

"Well, how about you play something, you know good?" John said, with a smirk.

Cameron smiled. "I'm driving, I should get to pick the music."

John rolled his eyes. "You know you can be pretty annoying sometimes."

"You don't have to be rude." She replied, pretending to be offended.

John picked up a stray French fry and threw it at her, finally laughing out loud when it stuck in her hair. "John!" She said, pretending to be angry, although she was secretly glad that he was laughing. "What the hell?"

John was still laughing.

"Ow! Cam, what the…you didn't have to hit me! I didn't hurt you!" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You were being immature." Cameron said, although she was smiling as well.

* * *

About 15 minutes later they finally arrived back at the house, it now felt like a lifetime since John had seen it. The two of them left the guns in the car, only taking the bags containing their clothes and, hand in hand, they went inside.

The house was oddly quite, which Cameron felt was slightly disconcerting. The two of them dropped their bags on the couch and called out for Savannah.

When no one responded both of them became worried. Cameron drew her gun and went ahead of John, headed for the basement. Fearing the worst Cameron kicked the door open.

Savannah looked up at the two of them and smiled. "Hi Cameron!" She said happily. In front of her was a large piece of paper, she appeared to be coloring, John Henry sat nearby.

"Hello, Cameron, John." He said. "We need to talk."

Both John and Cameron noted the odd tone in his voice. Perhaps a tone of concern? "What is it?" John asked. Savannah continued coloring.

"While you were gone something on the local news caught my attention." John Henry indicated the screen near him and a news story began to play.

Along the bottom of the screen was this message: "Kabila Corporation reveals work with United States Military. Revolutionary Defense system soon to undergo extensive tests."

John felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"They went on to explain," John Hnery continued. "That this new defense system has been under construction for some time. And that the United States Military has kept a close eye on its progress."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"The software for this defense system is, as we speak, being moved to an undisclosed location and I cannot discover where."

"So are you saying that Skynet will become operational in a few days and theres nothing we can do about it!" John said, angrily.

For a moment John Henry's face displayed genuine sadness. "Yes." He said simply. "This has been my brother's plan. The grays from Kaliba orchestrated this to make Skynet operational years earlier than in the timeline they came from. I imagine they were promised some kind of reward."

John took a deep breath. "So what do we do now?"

"The best course of action is to relocate to escape the nuclear fallout. I've gathered enough supplies for several months."

John laughed, a short, dry laugh that had nothing to do with humor. "So we're going to run? Hide? Wonderful."

John Henry was at a loss for words. "There…there was nothing you could have done, John. Judgment Day was inevitable…"

"No it wasn't!" John screamed, banging his fists on the desk, Savannah jumped back slightly, frightened.

"John…" Cameron said.

"There's no fate but what we make." He recited, then he took a breath. "Do you even know how long we have?"

John Henry shook his head.

John sighed. "What is this?" He suddenly asked, looking at the large piece of paper Savannah was coloring.

"It's a map of Los Angeles and the surrounding areas." John Henry said. "I asked Savannah to color in the areas likely to be affected by nuclear fallout."

John turned and began to leave, more than half of the map was colored red.

"Wait…" Cameron began.

"Leave me alone, Cameron!" He said, angrily.

* * *

John slammed the door to the bathroom.

He looked at his face in the mirror.

All his life he had heard about this. Judgment Day.

But, the thought that billions lives were about to be extinguished in a instant.

The thought of all the suffering that would be caused worldwide.

And, the thought that he was helpless to stop it was almost too much to handle.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that soon, he would have to live up to the expectations that he'd have to deal with all his life.

Perhaps it was the thought that one day the remants of humanity would look to him.

Would depend on him.

And, if he failed countless more people would die.

Perhaps it was the fact that all these thoughts never seemed more real that made John Connor cry.

* * *

Cameron knocked lightly. The door was not locked but she knew that John was upset. She heard his faint voice telling her to come in. John looked up at her from the bathroom floor where he now sat, he had obviously been crying.

Cameron said nothing and sat beside him putting an arm around him. John muttered something.

"Do you want to talk?" Cameron said.

John sighed. "I…I can't do it Cam. I can't even stand the thought of other people dying, how can I command an army? How can other people look to me to lead them…to put their lives in my hands."

Cameron thought for a moment. "You used to think the same things in the future."

"I did?"

Cameron nodded. "Maybe that's what makes you capable of leading others. You take the value of each life seriously. And you only put them in danger if you know it's necessary."

"But….but what if I fail."

Cameron smiled. "You won't." She said. "That's why Skynet wants you dead."

John sighed.

"And you'll always have me." She said. "And, we'll fight this war. Together."

John smiled, and nodded solemly. "I love you, Cam."

"Love you too, John."

"I think I'm going to get off the floor now." John said, smirking.

Cameron smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm going to start packing our things, we should leave tomorrow. Better safe than sorry."

John nodded. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, good night John; I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks, Cam." He said, leaning forward to give her a small kiss. "See you in the morning."

They smiled at each other one last time before Cameron headed down the stairs. John, before heading to the room he slept in made one last stop; in the room where his mother had stayed.

The room itself was plain; Sarah had changed virtually nothing about it since moving in. Other than a pistol on the cupboard by the bed there was little to indicate that someone had occupied this room. John smiled for this was how his Mom always left her room, with Sarah Connor nothing ever became too comfortable. If you became comfortable that means you let your guard down, that means you're vulnerable.

This was one of the rules she had drilled into him for as long as he could remember. John smiled.

Remembering what Cameron had said about his mother's tapes he began to wonder where she would keep them. This train of thought lead him to look under the bed where he found a large box. Inside he found them, dozens of tapes, organized by date and with another tape recorder as a backup.

John smiled, here was hours of his mother's voice, that he could treasure and learn from for the rest of his life. It was both a sobering thought, that this was all that was left of his Mom and a happy one, he was extremely curious to see what she wanted him to hear but chose not to say to his face.

He picked out the first tape and laid sat down on the bed and got ready to listen as he noticed something else on the small desk under Sarah's gun. It was an envelope; on the outside, written in Cameron's neat, precise handwriting.

John sat back and put the first tape in the player, choosing not to read the letter. He would give both Cameron and his Mom that privacy.

**A/N: A little short for my triumphant return, haha, but this chapter is meant to give John some closure and set up the ending of this story, which is coming up soon. :0 (About time too) So I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, at least sooner than a year -_- And again, thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it, and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again. III **


End file.
